


Inked

by BlaineAnderson, Kurt_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Inked!Blaine, M/M, Original Character(s), Skank!Kurt, Smut, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, rockstar!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineAnderson/pseuds/BlaineAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Hummel/pseuds/Kurt_Hummel
Summary: When apprentice tattoo artist, and bass player of RB, Blaine Anderson, accidentally runs into a slim boy with piercings and lightning blue streaks through his hair, right outside of the venue for his gig, he didn't expect that later that night he'd be sleeping with him.But what happens when Blaine doesn't just want a one night stand?





	1. Hook, Line and Sinker - Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> We are two idiots who have been RPing together as these two idiots for just under 3 years. With the recent tumblr purge, our accounts got flagged as explicit so we are moving our RPs to AO3. The format will be structured as an RP, but we hope that you can still read along without too much hassle. I'll also try and fix all of the terrible typos from us trying to write replies from our cell phones. I've tried to tag what I can, but please let me know if you think I should tag anything else :) - Thanks in advance!
> 
> I use music from Royal Blood when describing Blaine's bass playing - and instead of it being a 2 piece band of Drum and Bass, it's 3. A playlist for a general setlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/yzy48d6gie08orpzy9ort8m5z/playlist/4grBWno3kgfTl266tFQhQ6
> 
> If you want to follow this Blaine’s Instagram account send a follow to @blaineandersonrb - feel free to comment on the posts if you want to interact with the character :)

**Blaine**

It was a series of bad decisions, bad luck, mixed with some really bizarre choices and one person who took a chance on him that got Blaine to where he was now. It wasn’t that he had a bad life now, with his band currently touring around America, opening up for some larger bands to simply playing along side them, and his tattooing apprenticeship almost at an end - if you could ever really be at “the end” - things were looking pretty good for Blaine Anderson.

Things weren’t always this easy though, not by any stretch, but he wasn’t even 21 yet, and he was already doing so much, and had already lived more than a lot of people his own age.

Sure, he had dropped out of Juilliard, had all of his funds frozen when his parents disowned him for being gay, which caused him to scramble to work any and every job he could find just so that he could keep a roof over his head and food in his belly since he was living in New York City by himself, those same parents that only just now decided they wanted to be back in his life - “now” being that he was making a name for himself, and he’d told the story of how his parents straight up cut him off once they found out he was gay and it made them look bad - and one odd incident of mistaken identity when he was chased down by a police officer on a horse as a person of interest, words like “prostitute” and “drug dealer” were being thrown around, but all of those things lead him to where he was now. All of those things forced the otherwise beaten down boy into the brightly lit tattoo parlor late one night, where he met his, now, best friend, Josh.

It wasn’t that Josh gave him a job on the spot, but he gave Blaine a place to feel safe. He gave Blaine the support he needed to just get through the days, and eventually, did give him a job when he had taken Blaine’s sketch pad from under his hands, hitting the curly haired boy over the head with it, and proclaiming that he should have mentioned earlier that he could draw this well.

Through Josh, Blaine had met the two guys who would eventually become his band members, and while Josh was at first a little irritated that Blaine would leave him after spending the last 2 and a half years working side by side, the friend side of Josh was proud of his friend, and told Blaine to come back to work whenever he wasn’t touring. Plus, Josh was gunning on Blaine becoming so popular that his shop would be completely booked out if they found out that Blaine worked there.

Blaine would feel used, if he didn’t owe his life to the guy.

The show tonight as no different from any other, sure, different venue, different people in charge, but performing was the same. There were unpredictable things that could happen, but most of the time they were funny, or positive things. Blaine was thankful that the fans of their band weren’t rabid, that they were the crowd where you’d need to stop a show to control them. He definitely saw a lot from up on the stage than he’d ever imagined he could see, and more breasts than he’d ever want to see in a lifetime, but it was what was going to follow that had been nagging at Blaine for weeks. This tour was going from one side of the country, to the other, ending back in New York, but there were pauses in between, whether it was to allow time to actually travel, or whether venues were booked out, or, most cases, the main band wanted more days off than Blaine had been previously use to, whatever the reason, this tour was taking them to a lot of cities… including his home town.

It wasn’t that Blaine never wanted to go back, he had no issues with the people, but he had known there was no way he could avoid his parents, not when he was going to be so close. A part of him wanted to see them, while another part wanted nothing to do with them. Living in NY had given him a safety net of not having to see them, but when the tour was announced and his phone rang with his mothers number flashing up on the screen he wasn’t at all surprised by it.

Tonight was their 1st show in Ohio and they were playing at the Lima theater. During sound check he was hit with a flashback of sorts from his Dalton Academy days when people would mention a coffee shop in Lima, but honestly, he couldn’t remember the name since he could never work out why his class mates would travel so far for coffee. During the day he’d gotten a coffee cup handed to him that said Lima Bean, and he started to wonder if that was the place or not, but the coffee kind of sucked so he really hoped it wasn’t.

Blaine had been pulled away a lot during the day to do interviews, and he had to be nice about the fact that he went to school in Westerville, and talk about how he was “born and raised” in the area. He’d constantly tried to grab the other guys from his band to come with him, but they mostly laughed at him, and poked jokes that he suffer doing it alone. He’d get them back later for that, of course, but he kept up appearances, being polite with a smile while answering the same questions over and over again. If Lima had been this bad he was dreading tomorrow in Columbus, which was closer to Westerville… and closer to his family.

Instead of flying out after their second show tomorrow, Blaine was staying in town. It wasn’t that he owed his parents anything after what they’d done, but they were still his parents, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did want a relationship with them. He wanted to hear them out, and give them a chance to, what he hoped, would be to apologize, but a part of him was prepared to leave them feeling the same separation from them as he had for years. On the plus side, his brother was flying in tomorrow and was going to come and watch the show for the first time, so he was pretty pumped about that.

The band had gotten to a point where they no longer had to set up their own gear. That was usually the true test of fame - when there were people who were paid to set up your stuff, and get it out of van, but it was hard for Blaine to just drop everything and let someone else do it. He usually arrived earlier than he needed to, helped with his own set up, got chatting to the people who worked at the venue, found the fastest way out or in, and befriended the bartender. He was underage after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was to be carded when getting a beer!

Out of the three band members, Blaine felt he was the least aware of whatever level of “Fame” he may have had. Mike, who was the singer, generally got charged at by fans, which made sense, he was the front man, so as much as he wanted to be out in the open he had to be cautious of his own safety and only in certain venues, under certain circumstances was he out and about, and Ben, the drummer, was the single and shy heartthrob, who didn’t even know how to use his cell phone half of the time so was kind of this mysterious figure in the band, so fans usually rushed to meet him, but Blaine was the inked up gay boy that played bass, was way too active on social media, and it wouldn’t be uncommon to find him wandering around the back of the crowd, especially if they were opening for a band he actually wanted to see, or lingering around after the show had finished. Fans never rushed him, because nothing really stood out about him, so much so that people often walked right by him (which was always amusing when they were wearing his bands tshirt) but when fans did approach and recognize him, Blaine made sure to thank them for the support, and spent as much time with them as he could. Hell, they are the ones that paid money to come and watch the show, they are the ones who made sure he never had to eat ramen noodles ever again, so the least he could do was say hey, take a few selfies, sign a few hats and shirts before either wandering back stage, or getting distracted in a conversation before eventually being called back by security.

Plus, he liked the attention when he did get it.

The venue was nice, but there were a few hiccups along the way. It was already getting late, and from where Blaine was he could see people were already starting to queue up outside, waiting to get into the venue. He hadn’t eaten all day, and since the tech guys were stressing about something, that made Blaine start to stress. It wasn’t even his job, but he was still worried about it! It became such a thing that Ben and Mike literally dragged him off the stage, and out the back door, telling him around the block to get something to eat before coming back. Blaine huffed at them before he rolled his hoody sleeves down, threw his hood over his head, and put his sunglasses on, before he walked. A few people right in the front of the queue recognized him and waved, and Blaine held up his finger to say shh and gave them a huge grin but waved back before walking around the block and finding the small cafe the guys had suggested. His order didn’t take long, which was good, and before long Blaine was eventually walking back to the venue with a toasted cheese and tomato sandwich sticking out of his mouth and a large iced coffee in his hand. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry as he literally inhaled the sandwich, and before he’d even arrived back at the venue. He found it amusing, so much so that once he had discarded his rubbish he was on his phone, sending out a tweet about how he had just devoured his sandwich. He heard the sound of chatter getting louder as he approached the venue, and kept his head down because he didn’t want to cause too much of a ruckus outside just yet when he bumped into someone.

Blaine instantly glanced up, his phone going straight into his pocket as he hand came out to rest against whomever he had just run into’s arm for a split second before letting go.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Blaine laughed before he took a good look at the body he’d charged into. He was thankful in that moment that he was wearing glasses, because his eyes practically bulged for a moment before he actually lowered his glasses to check the guy out. It was a quick look, from his high hair with streaks of blue, the eyeliner, the piercings, the general attire, it took Blaine back for a moment. Sure, he travelled around and he saw his fair share of hot guys, some that were interested, many that weren’t, but Jesus he hadn’t seen someone that instantly made him stop in his tracks. He was that type of good looking that really caught you off guard. He wasn’t muscular, or running around with his top off, that instant “oh yes, good looking” type of thing, but his practically doll like skin, sharp jaw line, and wide blue eyes made Blaine take a second look.

He hadn’t even meant to do such an action, lowering his glasses as though he were some house wife wanting to speak to a manager, and would probably regret it later, but he’d been momentarily taken back that he had lost all sense, and really, just wanted a better look. It was one quick locking of the eyes that made Blaine give a small grin before he told himself to stop being a creep.

“Heading to the show?” Blaine smiled, trying to be polite as he gestured to the building that seemed to be in the direction this guy had been moving toward. He didn’t see that look of familiarity in the guys face, so whether he didn’t know who he was, or he wasn’t even going to the show, Blaine felt confident that he was a stranger to this guy. He was just a regular guy who looked extremely shady in his black hoody, tight black jeans, and sunglasses when it wasn’t really that sunny outside, getting ready to flirt with the hot guy he’d accidentally bumped into while he wasn’t paying attention.

Before Blaine could really talk more, he phone began to buzz continually in his pocket, as he pulled it out to see the guys asking where he was, and if they needed to send security out to come and save him, simply assuming he’d gotten caught up with fans.

“Shit, I gotta go. Sorry about, the bumping into you thing” Blaine grinned before he stepped to the side, and started to jog a little, passed one of the security guards down the small path that lead toward the side entrance, a few of the fans in the queue giving a small scream or squeal as he passed them.

“Yes, yes, I’m here, shut up” Blaine announced once he was inside, laughing as he approached his band mates, throwing his arms around either body, practically jumping on them “Drinks?” he grinned before pulling out his phone again. He noticed his half finished tweet and deleted it, sending out a different tweet instead.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

 

If someone had told Kurt a year ago the kind of concert he was going to tonight, he probably would’ve stared at them like they’d grown three heads. If they’d told him what he’d be wearing, Kurt would’ve outright laughed in their faces. The students at McKinley - excluding him of course - always had the worst sense in fashion and none of them were as bad as the Skanks when it came to fashion faux pas.

  
But here he was, in his senior year at high school about to go to a concert that had more screaming than singing with the very girls who’s clothing choices made Kurt cringe. Kurt was far from a fan of the Skanks music tastes, but he still went. The girls had become friends of his - to a degree - and he did have an image to uphold. If he wasn’t seen at the concerts the Skanks would love, then he knew that the New Directions would try and drag him back to them if they suspected that he wasn’t completely like them.

Turning on his old Glee club was never something Kurt wanted to do. There were times e did feel like he probably should’ve stayed with them… But Kurt knew they only wanted him back because he wasn’t part of the club anymore. Not once had they cared about him when he was there. They let him be harassed daily by the jocks, especially Karofsky. The weight loss and the lack of sleep that was a direct result of the bullying went by completely unnoticed until Kurt started to talk about transferring to Dalton. They were going to be competing against them in Sectionals that year, and during his research, found out about the Academy’s no tolerance for bullying and that the kids in the Glee club were actually liked. It seemed like it would be the perfect school for him, so why wouldn’t he want to go there?

Unfortunately, the transfer never happened. Dalton’s tuition fees were far more hefty than Kurt anticipated. It would’ve been possible, but Kurt knew that his father would definitely struggle and that there was a chance he would have to go back to McKinley the next year anyway since they couldn’t pay for two years at Dalton. So instead, Kurt resigned himself to staying at McKinley and just decided to tough things out and transfer to another public school.

The New Directions were relieved he stayed, but they still did little to help him out with Karofsky. Mike, Sam, and Artie all tried to help by tackling him head-on - but failed when they realised that Karofsky was twice he size of them so brute force wouldn’t work. But Finn didn’t want to be accused of being gay himself and Puck did nothing lest it land him in juvie again. As for the girls, only Mercedes and Tina showed any kind of emotional support. Quinn was too preoccupied with her own problems, Santana barely gave a shit now he was staying in McKinley, Brittany did whatever Santana did, and Rachel thought the best way to help him was by telling him he could do duets and be one of her backup singers.

But strangely, the Skanks took pity on him. Kurt had no idea what prompted it but one day, they decided to take him under his wing and made sure that no one would at the school would bother him. They weren’t exactly the most friendly of girls, but they did care about him and managed to stop Karofsky from going after him. It was probably wrong to laugh at it, but it was amusing to see the jock that was twice the size of him practically cower in fear whenever The Mack, who was about the same size as Rachel, crossed him.

Throughout the year he spent with the Skanks, Kurt definitely changed. He was always fairly aloof. With all the bullying, it became a defence mechanism but now, Kurt would rebuff quite a lot of people’s attempts at getting closer to him. His appearance changed as well. Kurt didn’t go too far with the skanks who didn’t seem to care about what matched. Kurt wore a far more fashionable version of their style but the bright colours and patterns he wore stayed stuffed in a box in his garage. He’d gotten a few piercings and tattoos (nothing that couldn’t be hidden with clothes) and dyed his hair a lot of different colours. It was just his fringe he touched but it had been almost every single colour but tartan; right now it was blue as soon as the pink had faded out. He was definitely unrecognisable as the ‘gay glee kid’ now, with the only styles he kept from back then was his hairstyle and love for skinny jeans.

  
The concert he was going to wasn’t something Kurt was that excited about. The girls were - Mack wouldn’t shut up about how great the support band were while the other two just wanted to use it as an excuse to get drunk. The getting drunk part was appealing but from the Spotify playlists they sent him, the support band didn’t seem too terrible. Normally during concerts, Kurt would bring headphones to listen to his own music if it turned out the band just wasn’t his style of music. But the support band did seem pretty decent. If they were good live, Kurt probably would listen to at least three songs when they got on stage.

Kurt didn’t join the rest of the girls when they went to the concert. They tried to act as though they didn’t care about the band or showing support in front of anyone outside of their group, but they were definite fangirls. They wanted to be there early so they could get the best chance of seeing the bands coming into the venue. Kurt didn’t really care about that kind of thing, and instead used the time the other Skanks would be waiting outside to make sure everything about his appearance was perfect - specifically, his hair.

Eventually, Kurt started to make his way to the venue and parked his car a couple of blocks away - the last thing Kurt needed was for a horde of fans to block him out when he was trying to leave. The walk was surprisingly pleasant, considering he was in Lima but there was always that smell that lingered in the street that made Kurt regret his decision to not use the venue’s car park.

When he was almost at the venue, Kurt felt someone colliding into him and when he felt their hand on his arm, his immediate reaction was to shot them a less than impressed look.

But before he could snap or come out with any other kind of snide remark, as soon as Kurt turned and looked at the person, he was silent.

The man who collided with him did look a little shady - the sunglasses and hoodie covering his head didn’t exactly scream “the most friendliest stranger”, and rather gave “I might stab you if you say the wrong thing” vibes - but one thing Kurt couldn’t deny?

The dude was pretty hot. Especially when he took the sunglasses off, and not so subtly checked him out.

Kurt smirked a little in response to this and gave the other a quick look up and down before their eyes met. For a few brief moments, Kurt’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip before he grinned slightly at the other.

Hearing the man finally speak, Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked down at the venue, “Why else would I be here?” He asked with a slight smirk before he was soon cut off with constant buzzing coming from the man’s pocket. Before long, he was running off, leaving Kurt slightly bewildered at the sudden departure. Kurt watched the man running and after wincing at the sound of screams when he ran into the venue, he rolled his eyes.

Was this guy someone important, or were these fan girls so hyped up they were screaming at some random roadie running in because he was cute?

The answer soon came as he stepped into the venue when he was met with glares from his friends and was immediately bombarded with questions like “Do you know who you were speaking to?”, “Why didn’t you follow him?”, “Why didn’t you touch his ass?”. With the bland looks that he gave his friends, the girls soon informed him that the guy was the bass player from the support band tonight - and that he was very much gay and probably tweeted about him after coming into the venue.

At first, Kurt scoffed at this because unless he was incredibly specific, how would the girls know the tweet was about him? But when Mack thrust her phone in his face, Kurt realised what she was talking about.

The tweet at first didn’t seem like it was about anything. Kurt knew that some people with darker eyes wanted to have blue eyes - Tina from the New Directions used to wear them all the time - but it was the first hashtag at the end. That definitely didn’t seem like it was some throwaway comment if the guy - Blaine as his twitter name said - really made that tweet after stepping into the venue.

After furrowing his brow, Kurt scoffed a little saying, “You’re crazy” before they entered the hall.

As usual, when they went to concerts, the four of them went their separate ways with the girls heading down to the front, while Kurt stood on the slightly raised area where the bar was and watched the stage. They all waited around twenty minutes as the hall gradually got more and more crowded until the lights eventually dimmed and those in the in the crowd right in front of the stage let out a few screams. Normally at this time in the concert, Kurt would slip in some earphones and pretend he was enjoying the music, but this time he kept them in his pocket and instead, leaned against the partition between the seated area around the bar and the crowd as his eyes were fixed on the stage as he looked out for Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

 

That split second, right before walking out on to the stage, was the most nerve racking for Blaine. He never knew what the reaction of the crowd was going to have! How was he to know what happened on stage a mere 5 seconds before he stepped out? There had been times where some sort of drama had happened, whether the first band didn’t win over the crowd, or something majorly bad happened that had the crowd mixed between excited - because a new band was coming on, and pissed off - because the main band wasn’t on and walking out onto the stage literally felt like walking to an execution.

  
The walk from the side of stage, to his bass felt as though it lasted a life time. Regardless of how many times he’d done it. It didn’t get easier.

  
Blaine often reminded himself that this was his job. It was his job to walk out on to that stage. It was his job to win the crowd over. It was his job to hype the crowd up before the main act if his band was opening, or, it was his job to make the show so good that people were talking about it over others on the bill. Whatever it was, fear or not, he had a job to do, and he had to face the crowd, even if they were hostile.

  
Their shows usually began with either Blaine coming out alone to start it off, or Ben. They never played the same exact show, and even if they played the same songs, it was never in the exact order they’d played the night before. Tonight was Blaine’s night to come out on to the stage. It wasn’t one of those rock,paper,scissors type deal where Blaine had lost and therefore had to come out, if anything, opening the show was a pure adrenalin rush that was hard to get else where.

  
It was dark on the stage, just a faint blue glow from the back lights giving Blaine just enough light so he wouldn’t trip over something and face-plant.

Yet another thought that crossed through his mind in those few seconds.

Blaine knew the crowd could see his silhouette, and as he made his way out, and the crowd noticed movement, the loud cheers caught him off guard. It wasn’t that he’d never been cheered at before, but the crowd was just so excited and loud! There was a vibe in the air, and he knew that it was going to be a good show. The crowds excitement made him exciting, and plus, there was no better ego boost then simply getting cheers and screams because you had taken 20 steps.

  
Blaine picked up his bass and began to play the opening four bars of their song called “Figure it out”. He continued to play the same four bars as the lights slowly shined on him, practically putting him in a spotlight. The light itself blinded Blaine for a quick second before his eye adjusted. He’d learned the hard way many shows ago to look down when the lights turned on, or else he’d been dazed and would see stars for half of the performance. Regardless of how sensitive his eyes were, there was no getting around the initial burst of light. All they could do was make sure that the lighting guys were aware that certain lights would actually produce a bit of pain for Blaine, and hope that they’d angle the lights else where.

Yet another reason why Blaine befriended everyone before a show.

Something that no one ever told Blaine was that you couldn’t really see a lot from the stage at certain venues! He’d been to shows in the past, and felt as though the singer was looking right at him. He’d cheer, and scream lyrics along with the person up on the stage, they’d point at each other, and a moment was shared. He’d tell his friends about it, and how cool it was that out of everyone he was noticed, but the reality was, it was bullshit. Blaine could see the first couple of rows clearly, and he could make out the shapes of people, which comes in handy if someone falls, but unless the light was on the crowd it was hard to see anything. Outdoor shows in the day were different all together, where he could clearly see nearly every one by face, but it was hit and miss with the indoor ones. That didn’t mean that Blaine didn’t glance in the direction he thought people were, or even point in certain directions, because it was about making connections. He might not see the connection, but the audience didn’t know that.

For that split second, a single point could be someones highlight story from a show, and Blaine was happy to give someone that, just as bands had previously done with him.

  
He’d heard bands say that they would look around to find the person not enjoying themselves, and try to engage with them, to get them enjoying the show, but Blaine didn’t buy into that. If someone didn’t like them, then why would he focus on them over someone who was into the music, and wanting to be there? Instead, Blaine would find the fans that were not going absolutely crazy, but were just smiling and singing and just genuinely having a good time. Sure, there were a few rabid ones that were screaming, and crying, but he left those ones for Mike. Blaine looked for the people who may generally get overlooked. The ones who sang every word, but didn’t push people out of the way. The ones who smiled, or did air guitar - or air bass, in his case - to solo’s, or would look at their friends and would laugh. Those were the ones Blaine wanted to engage with. Those were the ones that Blaine wanted to make that connection with.

Blaine glanced up to the upper level once the lights had shifted from directly in his face, wishing he could wave at the small girl that he could see up near the balcony where the under 18’s usually had to stand before he looked back down at the crowd, giving the audience a wide smile.

  
Ben joined the stage after awhile, and got the crowd really worked up, people were already trying to crowd surf and they hadn’t even started yet, and the uproar of screams pretty much indicated to Blaine when Mike had stepped into view.

  
There wasn’t a lot that Blaine thought about while his was performing. He mostly lived in the moment, and just took each emotion as it came his way. A performance was a performance at the end of the day, and this was his job.

  
Didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun at his job.

  
During the second song, when Blaine had to move into the microphone to sing backup, his eyes glanced off to a random spot on the side of the room, the light brighter there because of where the bar was located. He could just barely make out the bartenders, and see the backs of a few people ordering drinks, and as he looked he saw someone standing just a little further off to the side. . It wasn’t that he was confused why someone would be there, but there was just something about the figure that caught his attention. It wasn’t rare for him to notice random things, even sometimes become way too interested in it, hell, for all he knew it could have just been one of the security guards idly standing by, however, maybe it was his imagination, or maybe just wishful thinking, but Blaine was certain he saw just a hint of blue, standing out against a coiffed brunette head of hair. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, because hell, what would be the odds that even from up here he’d see that guy he’d bumped into outside, let alone see him ever again?

Blaine squinted, but the lights had already changed, and soon enough that entire side of the room was once again in pure darkness. He could see movement, but that was it.

  
Thankfully he forgot about it, and didn’t let it distract him. He knew if he started to think about the guy, or any guy, he’d miss something important during the show. Plus he realized how ridiculous it was before he even entertained the idea.

  
Besides, what was he going to do even if it was him? Wave and say Hi? Ask him if he’s gay and if Blaine could get him a drink? No, of course not. He’d do nothing. He’d be able to do nothing. Even if it was him, there wasn’t a lot Blaine could do.

  
Would he ever hook up with a fan? Probably not.  
Was he told he should probably avoid ever doing that? Yes. Numerous times.  
Was it uncommon to hook up at shows? Not really. Blaine had definitely been enjoying his time on the road, and had his share of one night stands. The problem was though, even if he did enjoy himself at the time, the following week was usually spent with Blaine searching social media, making sure no one had mentioned it, or any signs that his little romp had come to air. It made it hard for him to really enjoy himself when he was just worried people were going to kiss and tell.

  
Thankfully, it hadn’t happened yet, but he wasn’t looking to change that.

  
Right before the song “She’s creeping” the crowd seemed to really be interacting with the band, and they paused the songs to just engage with a little clapping, or cheering, using stage cues they already set up to play games with the crowd. Blaine used the time to quickly down the rest of his beer, another red plastic solo cup appearing to replace it the moment he was done. It was one of those things, where he couldn’t be “seen” drinking, but everyone knew he was.

Blaine had lifted his tank top to wipe his face, Mike giving a small squeal into the microphone as well as the crowd which resulted in Blaine rolling his eyes, and telling Mike away from the microphone to blow him.

  
As Mike played games with the crowd, and Ben had a solo, Blaine looked around again, this time though, when his eyes glanced toward the bar almost instantly. This time, instead of darkness though, he got a pure clean shot of the guy he’d bumped into outside. It was almost as though he was standing up on a higher platform, in perfect view of Blaine. He had to stop himself from using his hands to shield his face from the lights, and even though there was a slight chance it still wasn’t him, he really did think it was! Hell, if it wasn’t, then there was a pretty cute dude at the bar that Blaine wouldn’t mind talking to afterwards

.  
But he’d hoped it was the pretty eyed guy from outside.

  
If that guy was even going to the show.

  
Even with the uncertainty, Blaine glanced that direction at lot, though naturally once they started playing again it was impossible to see, but that didn’t stop him from singing into the microphone when he was supposed to, moving his body in a way that was both rock, and sex as he practically stage flirted with an unknown silhouette.

  
By the end of the show, Blaine was dripping with sweat, his hair was thankfully behaving even if most of his curls had started to spring out and they left the stage with the crowd actually screaming encore. They weren’t the main act, so it wasn’t like they could really go back out there, but that type of response just made all three guys want to squeal little school girls as they walked off the stage.

  
Once they were done, the guys hung out for a bit, drinking, chatting with whoever was in the back rooms, whether it was friends of one of the guys, friends of someone who worked at the venue, any other bands, the roadies and crew, friends or family of their management, someones family member, just all of the random people who were back there, and just had a good time. There were moments of serious conversation, whether one of the band members had messed up something, or someone from the venue came to apologize for something, most of the time Blaine didn’t even notice whatever they were saying happened, and ended up asking them to come and join them for drinks. He tried not to look at his phone too much, but he practically lived on it.

He had a lot of comments on his post, which wasn’t rare, and he saw usernames he recognized, a few too many accounts that had his face as a profile picture saying whatever, a few comments that simply said “Daddy” or “Fuck me, Daddy” mostly written by teenage girls, a lot of I love yous, a few people seeming to tag this one particular account, but nothing out of the ordinary really caught his attention. He liked a few posts, but then made a point of putting his phone away so he didn’t seem antisocial.

  
The more drinks that kept flowing, the more relaxed Blaine got, and before long he was swapping his soaked tank top for one of the free random merch stuff that was thrown around the place, slipping the black and pink tank over his head which was splashed with a local bands logo on it, posing for a few random selfies, grabbing a marker and sliding it into his tight black pants, before making his way out into the actual theater. He knew the band was nearly done, since he’d heard their set at every other show. He made his way passed the crowd, and into the back area that opened up. There was another bar out here, along with the smoking section. There were a few people outside smoking already, a few drunk people who must have already gotten kicked out, and in seconds he had people walking over to him. There were a few “You’re that guy” thrown his way from drunk guys yelling out to him while they were being dragged away by their friends, a few squeals, and one fan he actually recognized from another show that he greeted with a hug.

  
Blaine let people make a small arch in front of him as he talked to those that wanted his attention, signed stuff if people put anything his way, stopped talking to pose for selfies, sometimes re-doing them, and as usual, thanking people for coming out and supporting the band. Blaine stopped one girl right before she could take a photo and used his fingers to fix her hair a little, since she’d clearly spent a good portion of the night inside of the mosh, and looked a little disheveled and he always made a point to nice selfies. Blaine at one stage wanted to take a photo on his phone with one fan who had tried to re-draw, with texture, his tattoos, and he thought that they’d done an awesome job with it. He even made a point to ask for their twitter and Instagram handle to tag them.

It was all about the tagging!

  
More people started to come out as the show ended, a lot of people just making a b-line for the bar on the outside that stayed open longer than the one inside, some going toward the merch stand, a lot leaving, and the other half seemed to walk toward the crowd forming to see what was going on.

Eventually, people did start to leave, once they got their autograph and selfie, or whether they had early starts the next day, long drives home, whatever the reason, and Blaine was eventually left with a smaller group of people, some more eager to chat, some wanting him to leave messages for their friends, several facetime calls, and a few random requests, one in particular was from a rather muscular guy asking if he could pick Blaine up. If it wasn’t for his “no homo” comment, Blaine would have said that while he usually topped he wouldn’t be entirely against being picked up by that guy… and also put back down on that same guy.

  
As Blaine waited for someone to get their phone out to take a photo, he glanced around, just to see what was going on around him. It was always so funny to see certain peoples behavior after a show. In what other setting would it be perfectly acceptable to lay down on the floor, shirtless, in the middle of a bar?

He had was just about to look back toward the girl who was fighting with her phone when his eyes landed on a figure who seemed to be completely ignoring him. A figure with a brunette coif and a blue streak through it. Blaine’s eyes practically bugged out of his head, because between the muscular guy, and his buddy, Blaine could see the blue eyed guy. Again. It was as though their bodies were framing him, giving Blaine a window just to see him. Blaine tilted his body in a way that was entirely obvious what he was doing, or where he was trying to look as he began trying to get the guys attention. He wanted to whistle, but thankfully he didn’t have to when the other glanced over. Blaine nudged his head, in a gesture that said Come here before moving back to take the selfie.

  
“Alright guys! It was lovely to meet you all, get home safe, I love you all, peace and rock music” Blaine grinned, giving out a few hugs, before he stepped to the side, and with as much grace as a flamingo who has fallen over, he moved toward the blue eyed guy.

  
“I know you” Blaine grinned, before he extended his hand “My name’s Blaine”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

 

Kurt enjoyed the support act more than he thought he would, and it wasn’t just for the cute member that he’d met outside.

It was pretty easy to get lost in the performance - it had been a really long time since Kurt went to a concert with the girls and the act on stage was actually interactive with the audience. For once he was actually having fun.

Although, as much as he liked the other two, Kurt was still keeping his eyes locked on Blaine through most of the performance. It wasn’t too hard since he was the first person who went on stage. The silhouette made it difficult at first to work out who it was but as soon as the lights went up and made things visible on stage, Kurt’s eyes had stayed on Blaine throughout most of the performance.

Kurt knew it was crazy to think, since he had been on stage during show choir competitions and knew that it was hard to see anyone in the crowd, but there moments where Kurt could swear this Blaine guy was flirting with him. It was probably just a part of the act - they were more than likely just behaving like that so the fans felt like they had something special between the band members.

But regardless of this, Kurt was going to pretend the bassist was flirting with him; he already had the tweet that might have been about him to back him up.

When the support band left the stage, Kurt pouted slightly. Why on earth would they have such a good band supporting only to have them leave so soon? It didn’t seem at all fair to Kurt, and this disappointment probably had a part to play in Kurt sulking as the main band came on stage and for him to put his earphones in as he usually did during concerts.

~

Before long, the concert was over and Kurt was heading out to the outside bar. Kurt did need to have a drink, and a smoke, which was part of the reason why he headed out there in the first place, but his main motivations came from overhearing a group of girls talking. Apparently, they could meet the bands there and it seemed like it was the best chance to get some one on one time with this Blaine guy.

As Kurt expected, when he got outside, any of the performers tonight had been swarmed with fans and Blaine was no different. There was no chance in hell that Kurt was going to try and hit on the other with so many deranged fangirls around, so instead, Kurt hung back. He leaned against a column near Blaine and tilted his head slightly as he watched Blaine interact with each fan.

After a few minutes had passed and the crowd around Blaine barely thinned, Kurt soon realised that he was probably going to be a while. To kill time, Kurt quickly lit up a cigarette and took his phone out his pocket. Nothing of particular interest was happening - his dashboard on Tumblr was full of other teenagers bickering over something that didn’t really matter (which was always the case whenever Kurt logged onto that website), Facebook was dull as always as it was almost nothing but ads for listicles, his Instagram timeline was filled with complete narcissists, and for Twitter, his friends had tagged him in the tweet they decided was about him. Kurt merely rolled his eyes and after liking the tweets out of obligation decided to just absent-mindedly scroll through his Twitter feed, and every so often, he’d take another drag of the cigarette.

Once he’d finished with the cigarette, Kurt looked back over at Blaine. His timing couldn’t have been better since as soon as he looked over, their eyes met and Blaine subtly motioned him to come over. Kurt was smirking as Blaine said goodbye to the fans around him and as soon as the crowd start to disperse, he made his way over to Blaine.

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up when the bassist said ‘I know you’, and his smirk widened slightly, “Oh, do you?” Kurt asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice, “If you know me, then you already know my name.” Kurt looked at the other for a few moments, before smiling a little more genuinely as he took the other’s extended hand, “I’m Kurt.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t a shy guy, especially when it came to talking with people. He’d had moments in the past, before the band, before the touring, where he felt overwhelmed and alone, and it was reflected in how he’d interact with people, but that part of him was dormant now a days. Even now, when he’d feel those nerves bubbling inside of him he knew how to get rid of them.

However, whatever tricks and pretend he had were not working now.

It had been a long time since Blaine had found himself actually interested in someone the way he was interested in this blue eyed guy. Honestly, who could blame him though? The thighs that were thicker than the rest of his frame, that ass being hugged by his jeans, the small hints of eyeliner that made his blue eyes pop, piercings in all the right places… He was a walking sex symbol, and Blaine was picking up every single thing that he was putting down.

Though, a big part of his appeal, if Blaine was being honest, is how much the other just didn’t seem to give any sort of crap who he was. Even while the other walked and approached he didn’t seem like he was giddy, or that he was starstruck by Blaine at all. Blaine was going to have to work for this, but if it meant getting into those pants he’d work hard.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow at the sarcastic and dry sense of humor that the blue eyed guy had, a smirk sliding across his lips as they played a coy game.

“Depends, do you mean your actual name, or the name I keep calling you in my head? Because while I do think “Pretty Blue Eyed Guy” is a nice name, which really doesn’t abbreviate to anything nice, like who wants to be called “Beg” with a “Puh” sound at the beginning, I really don’t think that’s what your parents named you” Blaine grinned, flashing one of his wide and bright smiles before he shook his head, almost thankful when the other reached out to shake his hand because he was beginning to ramble and he needed to shut the hell up.

“Nice to meet you, officially, Kurt” Blaine repeated the name, shaking Kurt’s hand in the process before letting it go “Can I get you a drink?” Blaine gestured his empty drink toward Kurt’s hands since the other wasn’t holding anything and it was a good ice breaker “Least I could do for running into you earlier” he grinned, gesturing for the other to follow once he’d answered.

There were times when the whole “famous” thing came in handy, and right now it wasn’t so much helping him in the getting laid column, but it was helping him skip the queue and get drinks pretty much instantly. Though then again, those may work hand in hand.

Blaine made a point to cling his beer bottle with Kurt’s glass as soon as it was in his hands, giving a small laugh as he made another small gesture for the other to follow him. Blaine wasn’t honestly sure how much one on one time they’d get out here, but it was a nice night out, and it felt a bit weird to ask Kurt just yet if he wanted to come out the back and hang out. Plus he hadn’t worked out if the guy was a complete psycho or not. He could very well be a huge stalker like fan and was good at acting! Or, he could just be a regular guy who Blaine thought was hot as fuck.

“So” Blaine started as he walked over to an area that wasn’t so crowded, but not so isolated that people would talk about the two of them talking, as he leaned against the wall “Don’t take this the wrong way but you don’t seem… like you had a good night” Blaine tilted his head a little “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying you look depressed or something like that, it’s just you’re very relaxed and calm for the end of a concert. It’s refreshing, but confusing” Blaine smiled, giving a small laugh “I’m use to people being really giddy about everything, or screaming with their friends how good it was, so I’m just wondering if it didn’t live up to your expectations, or are just very good at hiding emotions?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine speak, Kurt snorted slightly and raised an eyebrow when the other male just smiled at him. Kurt was honestly surprised that Blaine didn’t just continue to ramble, but despite this, he smirked a little at him, “Are you normally this smooth?” Kurt asked, tilting his head a little to the side in question.

“I was wondering when you were going to apologise properly,” Kurt laughed softly as he followed Blaine towards the bar and let the other buy him an Old Fashioned. Thanks to the fame the other brought, no one protested to Blaine skipping the queue which was something that Kurt was grateful for. Waiting in line was annoying enough, but when you had girls sending you daggers or people staring at you for the company you kept, it was definitely better that you got out of there as soon as you could.

Blaine seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Kurt and led him to a slightly more secluded part of the outside bar. People were still around, but they definitely had a lot fewer people looking their way. He leaned against the wall next to Blaine and turned to look at the other.

It was hard to try and not appear surprised when Blaine commented on how he didn’t seem like he had fun. Kurt’s eyes widened before letting out a small laugh. It wasn’t too surprising Blaine noticed that - these kinds of concerts weren’t always that exciting for Kurt but he wouldn’t deny that he did enjoy listening to Blaine.

“I’ve just been to a lot of concerts,” Kurt said with a small laugh, “After a while, the whole post-concert buzz doesn’t really affect you as much.” It wasn’t a total lie, this was one of the few concerts that he’d been dragged to that he actually enjoyed but he had been to so many concerts with the other Skanks now that it was only big concerts that Kurt felt buzzed about. “As for why I’m not screaming with my friends, they’re the kind who would come up to everyone involved with the concert and ask them to sign their boobs.” Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as he took a sip from his glass; he knew that as they were speaking, at least one of the girls would be trying to hook up with one of the roadies right now. Once he lowered his glass, Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, “But I did have fun, tonight.”

* * *

**Blaine**

There was something about the way Kurt had made the comment / asked the question that made Blaine’s lips move into a wide smile, almost on the verge of laughter. He glanced at Kurt with amusement, and genuinely, in that moment, really wanted to keep talking to this guy. He wasn’t only attractive, but he seemed funny in a sassy kind of way, but there was more to him. Whatever the more was, is what Blaine wanted to know about.

Whenever he could, Blaine would quickly check the other out. It was hard not to, because all Blaine could think about was how desperately he wanted to take Kurt’s bottom lip into his teeth, softly pulling it before eventually making out with him. It wasn’t just that, he started to wonder about his own appearance. Did he look okay? Did he look like a sweaty hot mess or had he managed to cool down enough that he looked “fine”. Kurt couldn’t hold that against him, he’d been working all night!

“Maybe” Blaine smirked to answer the question “Do you think I’m smooth?” he asked, tilting his head a little in question before giving Kurt a wink.

Blaine turned his head slightly when Kurt spoke again while they were walking toward the bar, giving the other a smirk “I said sorry when it happened, didn’t I?” Blaine tried to remember what he’d said, but he’d been so caught up in Kurt’s eyes that he truthfully forgot if he said anything “If not I am very, very sorry…” Blaine stopped, putting his hand out against Kurt’s chest to stop him from walking “so verrrry very sorry that I bumped into you outside” Blaine went on, over the top, with major hints of sarcasm and teasing “I hope that you can forgive me” Blaine laughed before he reached out, grabbing Kurt’s wrist softly a little and tugging it once so that the other would continue to follow him toward the bar.

Blaine only moved away from Kurt slightly when he ordered his drink, getting the other his cocktail, well, telling the bartender what it was since he had no clue what an old fashioned was, and grabbing himself one of the venues local brewers beers that they had to support since they were one of the supporters of the show, before he moved back to Kurt, handing him his drink before leading him away.

Blaine made a small “Ah” noise when Kurt started to describe his friends. Before, he may have laughed at the notion, thinking no one would ever do that, but he honestly knew better now a days. The things he had seen were unlike anything he ever expected.

“I actually think the crew gets laid more than we do” Blaine let out a laugh, shaking his head quickly but the grin on his face stayed put “If I were straight they would be the perfect wingmen”

Blaine continued to chuckle a little, telling Kurt a few little stories about catching his crew up to mischief with people who thought sleeping with them would get them closer to the band - which is didn’t, before taking a few sips of his drink, looking over at Kurt and giving the other a small up and down “So, um, are you?” Blaine paused, before adding “gay, I mean” he let his eyes only glance at Kurt’s lip once, before looking back into his eyes “I don’t like to just assume, and I figured I’d ask because I think you’re really attractive” Blaine gave a small, bashful smile, before using his drink as an excuse to not do anything else, except sip.

The conversation itself wasn’t intense by any means. Blaine knew that if he didn’t get the conversation really going after that, that they’d be standing there awkwardly, like a couple teenagers at their first high school dance. Instead of getting into a specific story, Blaine tugging on Kurt’s arm, gesturing his head toward a guy who had just walked out of the main doors “See that guy there?” Blaine gestured the cup toward him in a subtle way before he went into a story about how he got caught having sex with some girl by his girlfriend, but how she was only there because she’d just finished screwing one of the guys that worked at a particular venue. From there, the conversation just took off, it went from who was screwing who, to funny stories that Blaine had either heard, or had happened to him, before he turned the conversation to Kurt - wanting to find out about him, his likes, dislikes, practically anything.

As they spoke, Blaine progressively got closer, not by much, but he touched Kurt’s a lot more, whether on his arm, or occasionally on his leg or hip, depending on the position they were in, and when he was sure Kurt wasn’t hitting his hand away, he let it linger just a little bit longer on each part. His mouth was moving, and words were still coming out in conversation, but his mind was completely focused on the moves he was making. How he was going to subtly move closer until their bodies were next to each other, how the hand resting on his knee was now suddenly on his thigh…

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt laughed when Blaine mentioned that the crew got laid more than the band members which definitely made sense - he’d never seen one of his friends hooking up with anyone they’d seen in concert and since they never bragged about it, it was safe to say the roadies and the other crew members where the only ones who got action from fans on the regular. But one thing Blaine said, really caught his attention.

So, he definitely straight. Which was definitely something that Kurt wasn’t going to complain about.

The next thing Blaine said made Kurt’s eyebrows raise in question. That actually hadn’t been something he’d been asked before in such a casual way; most people just assumed he was gay after getting one look at him. But with Blaine, after the next comment he added, was probably thinking along the same lines he was. Kurt smirked slightly.

With that question answered, Kurt was gradually getting closer to Blaine. He glanced over when Blaine pointed out the guy who walked out the main door, “Well, as we should probably all know by now: most assholes tend to attract other assholes,” Kurt laughed as he heard the story about him being caught cheating on his girlfriend who’d also just finished cheating on him.

The conversation just kept going from there - Blaine telling Kurt about the stories he had from performing with the band and things that happened in his life, with Kurt sharing his own stories from different concerts and bars he went to. He’d also tell Blaine a small part about himself without revealing too much about who he had been in the past.

Gradually, they got closer and closer. Blaine would be touching his arm or hip - eventually, his leg when Kurt leaned on the same ledge the bassist was on. Occasionally, Kurt would touch Blaine back, and he kept the conversation going, but he was mostly stuck in his own mind. The anticipation of what could come was taking over, and Kurt couldn’t truly focus on what he was even saying to Blaine. The feeling of Blaine’s hand suddenly coming onto his thigh finally brought Kurt’s attention back to what was going on. Kurt glanced down at the hand before he slowly moved it further up his thigh and stopped when he’d moved it up as far as it could go. Kurt slowly looked up to look into Blaine’s eyes, and after quirking one eyebrow in question, he waited for the other to make some kind of movement.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was trying his hardest to keep the conversation going, he truly was, but it was becoming harder by the second because all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss the guy beside him. It felt a little lame in that moment, but honestly Kurt’s mouth genuinely looked delicious, and Blaine had never wanted something so bad in his life.

There were moments when he’d get distracted by Kurt’s eyes, finding himself just staring into them when the other spoke, and a part of him wanted to smile, simply because it was those eyes that he noticed first, and he still hadn’t grown bored of them.

It wasn’t that either of them were doing anything too intense, but the small little touches felt as though they were amplified. It was like Kurt’s fingers were burning into him, and Blaine almost worried if the other genuinely made a very obvious pass at him that they’d end up fucking right on the bench they were leaning on.

Almost as the thought popped into his head, Blaine glanced down as he felt his hand being moved, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched Kurt slide his hand up. As far as green lights went, this one came with an alert sound and big neon sign that said “GO FOR IT YOU DICKHEAD!”

Blaine glanced back up, looking at Kurt as he watched the other raise his eyebrow. While Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes he moved his hand just a little bit more, extending a single finger to rub along the zipper of Kurt’s pants, feeling his slight bulge that was forming against his finger. Blaine had to stop himself from biting his lip, because Kurt seemed big and Blaine really wanted to find out. He turned his body a little, not that he was moving in, but mostly so he was blocking the view of anyone seeing what he was doing. Instead of just a finger he took the plunge and cupped his hand around Kurt’s groin. He knew they were in public. He knew anyone could see. But he wasn’t sure he could wait. He wanted to feel the other.

It felt possessive, how he was practically grabbing some strangers cock in public, but the other didn’t seem to pull away, which he was thankful for. He wasn’t sure how he would react if he’d misread the signs!

Blaine let go, reaching across to grab Kurt’s hand “Come on” he said with a smile as he practically pulled the slim guy to walk with him, or mostly, power walk.

He kept himself close to Kurt as they walked, as they headed back inside. A few security raised their eyebrow, and Blaine just flashed his pass and they moved away and let him in without question. Blaine made his way into the backstage area, dragging Kurt down small paths and hallways as they headed out back.

Even though Blaine was holding Kurt’s hand, and practically dragging him, they were still shoulder to shoulder, occasionally bumping into each other as they went from walking, to power walking, to nearly jogging.

As they made their way down one of the hallways, a young guy that Blaine had recognized was walking in the opposite direction, flicking his keys around in his hand and making a soft whistling noise. He was one of the few people that stood out because he seemed so young, but always seemed to be on the run somewhere. It didn’t even surprise Blaine that he’d seem him now still walking around. Blaine tried to keep his composure, pulling Kurt into a casual walk to not draw attention as they were about to walk past. The guy hadn’t really noticed them yet. Blaine had been ready to give the guy a small hey as they passed, but the other seemed confused once he glanced up and had a look on his face that just indicated he was about to say something.

“Hey” the guy started, looking more nervous than anything “Everyone’s gone already” he laughed “I thought you’d gone too”

“Oh…” Blaine came to a stop. He let go of Kurt’s hand but instead of wrapping it around the other’s waist, he moved it to his backside, grabbing a handful of the perky ass he’d been dying to grab “ I was outside. Typical of them to forget me. I left my stuff in one of the rooms, do you mind if I get it?” Blaine said, with a polite smile though the whole time his hand was still touching and squeezing Kurt’s ass.

“Oh that was your stuff “ The guy gave a small laugh “I locked the room I figured whoever it was would come back for it. People leave stuff all the time, but it’s usually the tour managers that end up here the next day picking it all up. I’ll unlock it for you” he gestured his hand to say come on.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt once the guy turned his back and started walking, smiling as he opened the door. Blaine gestured for Kurt to go in first, before he walked in behind him, stopping at the door frame.

“Could you give us a bit. I promised I’d do a really quick interview before I left but we got distracted outside. Just need some privacy if it’s possible” Blaine asked, still being overly polite.

“Oh. Um. Yeah, sure” The guy nodded, and Blaine didn’t hesitate shutting the door slowly, locking it behind himself as he turned around to face Kurt.

“Hi” he said softly as he walked toward the taller male, looking him up and down on approach.

Once they were standing in front of each other, Blaine’s eyes moved down to Kurt’s lips then up to his eyes “Now… where were we?” Blaine gave a cheeky grin as he moved both of his hands down to the waistband of Kurt’s pants, his fingers fumbling with the button as he tried to undo them. He needed to look down, but he didn’t want to break eye contact. The action was harder than it needed to be, though Blaine gave a soft “ah” noise once he had undone them, wasting no time as he pushed the zipper down, feeling Kurt’s bulge on the back of his hand.

Blaine could feel his own erection trying to make itself known as his own pants got tighter.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

As he let Blaine drag him to somewhere more private, Kurt could feel his heart rate picking up. Hook-ups weren’t something that Kurt was a stranger too - hell, most times he went to Scandals, he would at least be giving or getting a blowjob from some guy. But right now, it felt different. Blaine was already getting his heart going from the moment he stepped out on the stage, but after the flirting and grabbing his crotch when so many people could see them? It was taking all of Kurt’s self-control to not start pulling Blaine’s clothes off as Blaine dragged him down the hallways.

At the sight of a young man who clearly worked in the concert hall or as part of the roadie team, Kurt’s eyes widened slightly and looked at Blaine to see how the other would react and if this guy would be keeping his mouth shut about what they were about to do. Blaine definitely wasn’t super famous, but Kurt had spent enough time on social media to know that even the smallest of fandoms would go crazy if their ‘fave’ was with someone. If word got out that he was hooking up with Blaine (since Kurt knew it was likely going to happen) either he’d be getting comments like “YAS QUEEN I LOVE YOU AND BLAINE SO MUCH MY ACTUAL PARENTS PUNCH ME IN THE FACE” and “i would take an actual bullet for you ngl” on every single mundane post he made or he’d be getting death threats, have every account he ever made be scrutinised and demonised for the smallest problematic comment, and would probably have an entire dead cow delivered to his house for daring to look at the fan in question’s “husband”.

Neither were things Kurt wanted to deal with. Those kinds of fans were annoying enough without being the centre of their attention.

The young man didn’t seem to be commenting on much on why Kurt was with Blaine so either this was something Blaine had done before or the guy just didn’t care. Kurt didn’t care about his reasons though- he was far too focused on Blaine’s hand right now which was currently grabbing and squeezing his ass while they spoke to this guy. Kurt just smiled and nodded but really, he was just trying to stop himself from pushing Blaine against the wall and having the other fuck him without even going to the dressing room. He never thought someone touching him like this when they could easily be caught was something he’d be into, but the more Blaine did it, the more Kurt was realising that he loved it.

It didn’t take much longer until the man finally unlocked the door to the dressing room and Kurt didn’t need Blaine to gesture him inside the common room before he quickly walked in. He gave Blaine a slight smirk when he mentioned that Kurt was here for an interview. And with that, the man left and Blaine locked the door behind him; finally, they were alone together.

“Hey,” Kurt smirked, giving a quick look up and down as he watched Blaine do the same with him. Once they were close, Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s lips and was about to lean forwards when Blaine’s hands reached down and started to unbutton his pants. While it wasn’t what he was hoping for, Kurt definitely wasn’t complaining - his jeans were getting to the incredibly uncomfy stage of being tight. It took longer than usual, partly because they were as tight but also because Blaine wasn’t watching what he was doing, making the entire process take longer than it had to.

As soon as the zipper was undone, and Kurt felt Blaine’s hand against his erection, Kurt let out a slightly frustrated noise, as he took a hold of Blaine’s shirt and pulled him in. The second Blaine was close enough, Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine’s and started to run his tongue along Blaine’s lips as his hands dug tighter in Blaine’s shirt.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine was new to hookups, because he was far from it, it was just that he couldn’t remember a time when he was this insanely horny for someone he’d just met. He was a gay male that got to travel around the world with his two, very straight, band mates, if he wasn’t hooking up he’d be going insane, but there was usually some work required. He’d find a hot guy, they’d flirt and talk, and Blaine would drink and eventually he’d be getting his dick sucked by the end of the night…

But right now all he could think about was going down on this blue eyed model that he’d manage to get in his dressing room, so much so he could practically feel himself drooling.

The feeling of Kurt in his hand just made that desire amplified, and honestly he definitely did not remember a time when he’d wanted a dick in his mouth so much as he did right now. Maybe only that one time he saw a photo of Jon Hamm wearing suit pants with no underwear on, but even so, not like this!

When Kurt pulled him in and their lips met, there was a brief second where Blaine was stunned. It wasn’t that it was some weird “thing” he didn’t do, but regardless of hook ups, he couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone. There had been the occasional guy that would try and shove his tongue down Blaine’s throat, but kissing just generally seemed to be off the cards in the past.

Whatever happened in the past, however, meant nothing right now, because the moment Kurt had his lips against Blaine’s, the other reached back with his free hand, his fingers coming to rest on the back of Kurt’s head as he pulled the other closer.

He kissed the other back while he still palmed the other’s cock, and it wasn’t long before Blaine was sliding his tongue inside to deepen their kiss.

There was soft sounds coming from Blaine, soft moans or just sounds of enjoyment as he continued what he was doing, before he couldn’t wait anymore and started to slid his hand into Kurt’s underwear, pulling his hard length out.

He didn’t want to break the kiss, but he had to glance down to see, unable to stop the way he moaned as soon as he saw it.

“God you’re huge” Blaine said as he glanced down, licking his lips before looking back at Kurt, lunging forward as he kissed him back, sucking and biting on his lower lip while his fingers circled around Kurt’s length, starting to slowly jerk him off.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine seemed to be stunned, Kurt opened his eyes slowly. For a few brief moments, a slight feeling of dread came over him. Kurt was used to not kissing guys during hookups and it was never something Kurt was a fan of. He wouldn’t stop the hookup but Kurt always felt like the hook up was lacking something. With Blaine, Kurt was definitely more attracted to him than most guys he’d seen, and Kurt actually felt a real connection to Blaine - he didn’t really want this to just be sex; he actually wanted to kiss Blaine.

Thankfully, Blaine seemed to overcome what stunned him and was pulling Kurt closer, with his hand on the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt moaned against the other’s lips as soon as the other actually kissed him. The bassist continued to palm him, as Kurt continued to moan, before eventually, he pulled his cock out. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt tilted his head back and moaned in relief. He hadn’t realised just how tight his trousers were until Blaine reached into his pants.

Hearing Blaine comment on his size, Kurt laughed and glanced down and was about to make a snarky comment when Blaine lunged forwards to kiss him. An almost embarrassing noise of surprise came out of Kurt as he stumbled back, and grabbed Blaine’s shoulders as the other bit and sucked his lips while continuing to jerk him off. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and started kissing down Blaine’s jaw and finally stopped when he reached Blaine’s neck. For a few moments, Kurt continued to kiss his neck for a few moments, before he started to bite and suck at the other’s neck while occasionally looking up at the other.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had, until this point, not been aware how sensitive his neck was, until Kurt started to kiss along it. He practically fell into a puddle when the other started, and each little scrap of his teeth seemed to sent pleasured pulses down to Blaine’s cock.

The way that Blaine was moving along with Kurt was in no way glamorous. Blaine found himself doing things he certainly didn’t normally do, a part of him feeling like he was being weird, like sucking on Kurt’s tongue, feeling his tongue ring against his own tongue and not being sure if he liked it, so trying it out a few times, to tilting his own head to the side, allowing the other to kiss and touch more of the sensitive surface, moving away from Kurt’s lips when they kissed again and moved his way over to Kurt’s earlobe, nibbling on it, licking along his jaw, before locking lips with him again.

There were sounds coming out of Blaine’s mouth that he didn’t want to make. He was practically moaning at the soft touches of the other guys hands, and his dick was still packed away in his jeans.

The entire time Blaine continued to jerk Kurt off, his hand sliding up and down at a steady pace. Occasionally his thumb would circle around the head of Kurt’s cock, feeling the precum against the pad of his finger, which he spread around the tip.

Blaine waited as long as he could, but eventually he couldn’t stop himself. Kurt had found a small section of Blaine’s neck that had the other letting out soft moans, his whole body breaking out into goosebumps and his cock twitched behind the fly of his pants. He’d never truly wanted dick as much as he wanted Kurt’s, right now and the urge became so overwhelming he didn’t even gracefully move into position. He didn’t lay Kurt down softly. He didn’t even consider anything except getting down and making the blue eyed model scream.

Sure, there were questions in his mind, was the other clean, was it safe, he had to hope that the other would chime in if he needed to stop.

Blaine held on to Kurt’s head, practically holding him in place so the other would stop kissing his neck as he locked lips with him again, this time biting on his lip, making sure not to pull on his lip piercing as he dragged his lip back in his teeth, letting go right before it became painful before he slid down on to his knees.

As he moved down, Blaine’s fingers clutched around Kurt’s pants, feeling the others wallet and phone in his back pockets, then around the elastic of his briefs, giving his ass one squeeze before he started pulling them down his legs until they were right past his knees. He’d never, in these situations, ever take someones, or his owns, pants off completely. Even if Kurt bent over the small sofa that was in the room, completely stretched and wanting Blaine to fuck him until he was calling him god and begging him to go harder, he still wouldn't’ have pulled them the whole way down. This much he knew from experience. The last thing someone needed was to be running around trying to find their clothes when they were about to be sprung.

Before Blaine moved in, he stuck his hand into the back of Kurt’s pants, fumbling a bit as he pulled his phone out. There was always that fear in the back of Blaine’s mind that someone would make themselves available just to get some sort of gain from him. He didn’t think Kurt was like that, but he’d learned early on that he couldn’t trust even the most innocent of faces.

“You can have it back when I’m done” Blaine said the moment they locked eyes. He could see the confused expression on the other’s face, and he knew eventually he’d need to explain.

But it could wait.

Before Kurt could open his mouth to say something, if he wanted to say anything, Blaine was wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock, his tongue swiping and making an 8 pattern against the head of Kurt’s cock as he looked up, smirking a little at the other’s reaction.

 

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a slightly frustrated noise as Blaine grabbed his head to stop him from kissing his neck, and only stopped trying to continue trying to mark up the other’s neck when Blaine pressed their lips together again. Kurt moaned out as Blaine tugged on his lip with his teeth, and just before it was starting to hurt a bit, Blaine suddenly dropped to his knees.

As the older male tugged down his pants, Kurt tilted his head a little in confusion. He was never one to turn down a blowjob, especially if the person looked as good as Blaine, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. Blaine had dragged him backstage, to a place where they wouldn’t be caught and a place where they could actually have a comfy place to lie down. He was expecting more - but maybe that was just because most of his experiences with a quick blow job were often in bathrooms or somewhere where they could hide for a few moments, rather than a whole room like this.

Kurt could feel Blaine fumbling behind him for a few moments, and before he could ask what he was doing, Blaine finally reached out from behind him and Kurt’s eyes widened at the sight of his phone in Blaine’s hands. Kurt immediately scoffed when Blaine said he could have it back when he was done. He didn’t know why the other was doing this - sure, Kurt had texted and been on his phone whenever he was hooking up with guys who clearly had no idea what he was doing but that didn’t seem to be the reason Blaine was doing this.

As he glared down at Blaine, Kurt was prepared to grab his phone out of Blaine’s pocket and just walk out the dressing room or shout at Blaine for taking his property from him. But it seemed like Blaine suspected Kurt would start complaining, as his lips were soon wrapping around his cock which instantly shut Kurt up and had him moaning again. The more Blaine would run his tongue around his cock, the louder Kurt would moan and would grip tighter onto Blaine’s hair.

He wanted this to last longer, but Kurt didn’t want to just get a blowjob and leave. As annoyed as he was that Blaine took his phone, he wanted more. So with a slightly shaky hand, Kurt reached into his jacket pocket and took out the small bottle he almost always had with him on nights out, “I’ve got lube…” Kurt trailed off as he held up the bottle, hoping that Blaine would understand what he was trying to say as he looked down at the bassist.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine knew that he wouldn’t have been able to relax if he didn’t take Kurt’s phone. It was just one of those things that really bothered Blaine. After everything he’d been through in his past, with his ex posting photos of him in compromising positions all over the internet when they split up, Blaine didn’t trust anyone.

Not with this, anyway.

The last thing he wanted to do was to have anything to distract him from Kurt, because in all of Blaine’s hook ups, in all of his travels, everything, he’d never seen someone like Kurt.

And the fact he had the guys cock on his mouth was a plus too.

Blaine started to let his mind get lost in the blow job, the sound of Kurt’s moans were motivating him to move more, and the sounds were turning Blaine on so much he was certain he was going to burst.

The sound of Kurt moving around above him pulled Blaine’s attention as he saw the other reach into his pocket. Naturally, the first thing Blaine assumed was it was another camera, or something, and instantly pulled his mouth away, however his eyebrow cocked slightly when he saw the small bottle the other had pulled out.

Blaine certainly didn’t need to be told twice what the other was suggesting, and if he was being honest he didn’t really think it was going to go there so fast, but he was not going to turn it down.

Slowly rising to his feet, Blaine kept himself just at arms reach as he looked at Kurt, face flushed, cock out and standing at attention, before Blaine reached down to his pants, popping the button, and then sliding the zipper down, without a word. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt while he did it, and a small smirk popped on his face when the other eventually locked eyes with him.

Blaine eventually broke the distance as he extended his hand to take the bottle of lube off of Kurt. Once he had it he reached out and gently placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He kept it there for a few seconds before his grip tightened, and he pulled the other, turning him around so that his back was to Blaine. He wasn’t as polite in that moment as he should have been, as he pushed Kurt’s upper body forward, his lower body hanging over the arm rest, while his upper body landed softly on the sofa cushions.

Blaine opened the bottle, lubing up his fingers a lot before he gently separated Kurt’s cheeks, rubbing a lubed up finger along his hole, before applying a bit more to his fingers. The sight of the tight pink hole made Blaine lick his licks as he started to slide his finger around the outside of it, tracing the sensitive skin until Kurt relaxed enough for him to start to slide a finger in, just a little a finger, slowly working the other open until he was sliding a single finger in and out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” Blaine moaned, using his free hand to slide into his own pants, stroking himself a little as he stretched Kurt open.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt was glad that he didn’t need to elaborate further after Blaine noticed the bottle of lube. He just stared in the other’s eyes for a few moments before he smirked back at the older male when he saw the other do the same. Kurt glanced down at the hand on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at how gentle the touch was. Then Blaine’s grip suddenly tightened and Kurt couldn’t help but moan at how the other pulled him to the couch and turned him around.

Blaine was anything but gentle when he was doing this, but Kurt wasn’t going to complain about this in the slightest - he was never going to stop a guy if they were going to be a little rough with him. After Blaine pushed him down so he was lying across the armrest and after taking his jacket off, Kurt took a few moments to get comfortable before Blaine started to stretch him.

At first, Blaine just ran his finger across his hole making Kurt bite his lips softly as he started to relax which was Blaine had actually slid his finger inside him. As much as Kurt enjoyed it when guys were rough with him, he definitely appreciated Blaine having the sense to take this slow since it was rarely pleasant when a guy just shoved his fingers inside him.

Kurt only let out a moan in response to Blaine’s words and slightly dug his fingers into the couch cushions when Blaine continued to work his fingers inside him. Kurt didn’t know how much time had passed when he looked over his shoulder at Blaine, “I’m ready,” He breathed out before pointing to his jacket which had been dumped on the floor, “There’s condoms in the pockets”

* * *

**Blaine**

There was a sort of strange satisfaction when he could start to slide his fingers in and out of Kurt without too much problem, and even more so, made Blaine start to move his fingers in and out a little faster once Kurt’s body relaxed around

The sounds that Kurt was making, while they were soft, were enjoy to really get Blaine going. He stopped stroking himself because he genuinely feared he could cum just from stretching the other open and listening to his moans, and besides, he wanted another part of his body to be causing those types of sounds.

Kurt’s next few words didn’t take Blaine by surprised, but since all of the blood had rushed to his head, he was glad that Kurt had just told him point blank that it was go time. The question that Blaine was about to ask, must have also been on Kurt’s mind, because he answered it as Blaine opened his mouth, and Blaine ended up letting out a small huff of a laugh as he slowly slid his fingers out of the other and moved to go and get Kurt’s jacket. He reached over to pick up the discarded jacket, digging through the pockets. He found a packet a smokes first, and threw them down on to the closest flat surface before he finally found them with a small “ahuh!”

To say Blaine hesitated or even contemplated anything except getting the condom on his cock would be incorrect. He was already pushing his jeans down his legs, angling his body a little, sliding the condom down his length before applying a lot of lube to the condom, and any excess sliding it against Kurt’s hole. He shuffled forward slightly, guiding the head of his cock to bump against Kurt’s hole, and instead of trying to shove himself in, he teased himself against the opening, rubbing the head of his cock back and forth against his hole, watching Kurt’s body reacting to the touch, just making sure that he wasn’t going to blow the moment he was balls deep.

Eventually, Blaine started to push himself inside of Kurt slowly, giving the other time to get use to the feeling, but since he wanted it more than he wanted anything in that moment, Blaine wasn’t thinking straight, and from the sounds that Kurt was making, may have gone a little too fast in places.

His heart was pounding so hard his chest was pounding and he could hear it thumping around in his head.

As he pushed in, Blaine started to let out a few noises of his own. The heat of Kurt. The tightness around his cock. Blaine lost his filters, as he started to tell Kurt how good he felt, how much he wanted it, but the more lost he got in it, the more the filter really vanished, and instead of Blaine saying how much he wanted it, he was pushing himself deeper into Kurt, talking dirty to the other, telling Kurt to say how much “he” wanted it.

* * *

**Kurt**

Blaine seemed to have enough self-control to go on with the gradual pace he was taking when he pushed inside of him as well - it was never pleasant just to have a guy shove his way in without letting him get used to it. Although, there were moments when Blaine did start to push in a bit too fast, causing Kurt to let out a small cry and would grip onto the cushions of the couch.

Finally, Blaine had started to push into him and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from moaning when he heard Blaine speaking - it didn’t even seem like Blaine was thinking about what he was saying and Kurt couldn’t blame him. Kurt couldn’t even string one coherent thought together. But when Blaine seemed to lose more of the filter that was already gone, Kurt could only think about how much he just wanted more.

He moaned loudly when Blaine started to talk dirty, and would nod at Blaine’s words. Kurt would repeat what Blaine said and started talking about how much he wanted it. Kurt continued to this before letting out a small groan and tried to look over his shoulder at Blaine, “Go harder,” He breathed out as his hands gripped tightly onto the cushions again.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine started to find a pace that worked for him, his hands clutching at Kurt’s slim waist as he started to thrust in and out of the tight heat.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been laid in a while, but he couldn’t remember a time when everything felt this intense. Blaine definately wasn’t about to start complaining. The only thing he worried about was cumming too quickly. He knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later, but he would try and hold off as long as he could…though with the way Kurt’s body was squeezing him, he knew that was easier said than done.

Off to the side, Blaine could see Kurt’s face in the reflection of the mirror, and he found himself watching it closely. He’d never really been the type of person who has ever watched himself having sex, and he certainly, given his past, would never let someone film it, but right now he couldn’t look away. He could see his own shirt, hoisted up slightly, the tattoos that littered his skin on display as he held on to Kurt. He could see Kurt’s face, his lips parted, his eyes occasionally closing when he moaned….

Blaine had to bite his own tongue to stop himself cumming in that moment.

When Kurt turned his head, Blaine instantly thought he’d been caught watching the both of them in the reflection, but the next words out of Kurt’s mouth took Blaine by surprise.

It wasn’t that Kurt was saying to go harder, people said that all the time… it was the way he said it. It left Blaine thinking his version of harder, and Kurts might be very different. He wasn’t sure if he was into that hard stuff… well, he had, on occasion, accidentally clicked on ‘those’ videos, and yes, he may have watched them instead of clicking away, and yes, he might have returned back to those videos when he needed to blow his load extremely quickly because the ones of the slim twink boys being tied up and made to suck a cock seemed to really get Blaine off quickly, but did that mean he was into this stuff? Was Kurt into that stuff? Did Kurt think that he was into that stuff?

Blaine started to move his hips faster, thrusting in Kurt that the sound of skin on skin slapping together became louder. Blaine’s hands seemed to move down a little, grabbing at Kurt’s perky ass cheeks, squeezing them, moving them so that he could watch his own cock sliding in and out of the tight hole.

Blaine continued to babble, there were sentences about how Kurt’s body felt amazing, how he was going to cum inside his tight hole, how he’d never fucked someone so tight, however with each sentence he got harder, and faster, his hands occasionally slipping as he lost his grip on Kurt, making him have to grab on a little tighter, only letting go to reach around, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s length as he started to jerk the other off quickly and in time with his thrusts.

* * *

**Kurt**

Far too often Kurt would deal with guys who treated him like he’d snap with one hard thrust and it was something that annoyed Kurt to no end that he rarely asked guys to go harder. But with Blaine, part of Kurt felt like he’d actually get what he wanted. The bassist wasn’t going too crazy, but from the dirty talk and the way Blaine grabbed his ass and crotch with so many people around did indicate that Blaine would actually give him what he wanted.

And not long after Kurt told him to go harder, Blaine was doing exactly that. His grip was harder, to the point Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up with small bruises on his hips, and the way Blaine was grabbing his ass and speaking drove him crazy. Kurt’s breathing got gradually more and more laboured, until Blaine’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Fuck!” Kurt cried out loudly and gripped even harder on the couch, “Blaine… I’m not going to last,” He breathed out as he tried to look back at the older male.

* * *

**Blaine**

The more that Blaine thrust into Kurt, the more he could feel his heart pounding so hard it was practically blasting in his ears. He played an intense show every night and yet didn’t sweat as much as he was right now. But it was a rush. It was unlike any experience he’d ever had before and Blaine would truthfully be lying if he said it wasn’t the best sex he’d had in his life… and he hadn’t even cum yet.

There was a part of him though, that truthfully felt like he was under performing a bit. Kurt seemed to know what he wanted, and how he wanted it, and Blaine? He felt like the first time he was losing his virginity, not even sure if he was going too fast, or too slow. There were times when he’d hooked up with someone he’d met at a show, but there was always a small, underlying vibe that Blaine was this person of interest, this somebody, and the person he was with would know that, and would be working to be something / someone that Blaine wanted. The sex could have been terrible, but they’d always carry on that it was so good… But with Kurt, he didn’t get any of that. Kurt didn’t seem to care who he was. He didn’t even seem impressed with it. Actually, most of the time while they were talking it was though he was just another random stranger, hitting on a cute guy at a bar. Blaine couldn’t rely on what he did for work for Kurt to enjoy this. It would have to be him and all him.

And that really made the whole experience better.

Blaine knew that each moan from Kurt wasn’t because Kurt had some fantasy of being on the tour bus, and hooking up with one of his band members while they were on the road, but to get there he’d need to butter Blaine up, nor was it because sometimes people thought he had a lot more money than he did. It was none of that. He knew that Kurt wanted him, because he wanted him.

Blaine’s eyes found their way back to the mirror, and the bassist got lost watching Kurt in the reflection. Watching how he’d look while he moaned. Watching every expression cross his face. Watching when he cried out in pleasure.

“Good” Blaine breathed out, his breath fast, his entire focus was on fucking into Kurt in that moment “I’m just waiting for you” Blaine said, slightly breathless as he continued to fuck into him. Blaine pointed toward the mirror when Kurt looked back at him, hoping the other would follow his finger “Watch me make me cum” Blaine licked his lips as he started to fuck into Kurt quickly, moaning as he did, his hand still jerking the other off quickly.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt could confidently say that this was the best sex he’d ever had. It certainly helped that Blaine was the most attractive guy he slept with; he was incredibly physically attractive but the fact Blaine was a musician? It just made Kurt want to ride the other more than ever. Kurt didn’t give a fuck that he was famous - and he certaintly wasn’t going to fall for any ‘I have a band, I’m touring’ tricks guys might have in this situation. But Kurt had always found himself more attracted to men who could appreciate music, and it definitely didn’t change after leaving the Glee club.

He let out a soft laugh when Blaine spoke, “Cocky much?” he smirked as he raised his eyebrows at the older male. It normally pissed Kurt off when guys tried to act cocky around him, but Blaine definitely earned it. Blaine was cocky for a reason and it seemed like the other knew how good he was.

It kind of made Kurt want to ditch school and see if he could hook up with Blaine while the other toured around the country.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion when Blaine pointed forwards and followed where the other was pointing. Kurt’s eyes widened at the sight of the mirror, and Kurt couldn’t stop the small moan. Normally, Kurt would avoid watching himself - so if there were any mirrors in the room, he would try to not look into it - when he was getting fucked by some dude, but with Blaine telling him to watch as he came, he couldn’t deny how hot it was.

Before long, Blaine was fucking harder and quicker into him, and Kurt bit down on his lip as he started to watch in the mirror. He tried to focus so he could last a bit longer, but as Blaine continued jerking him off while fucking into him fast, it wasn’t long until Kurt let out a small moan of Blaine’s name as he started to cum.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was usually a pretty vanilla guy when it came to sex. It wasn’t that he wasn’t adventurous or anything, just that it was all very… straight forward, but with Kurt it felt like more. It wasn’t that the other was asking him for anything, nor was it that he was doing anything crazy, but he could just feel it in his bones that it was different. Maybe it was just more intense. Maybe it was just that Kurt was a far more expressive lay than he’d ever had before.

Whatever it was, Blaine wasn’t sure he was going to be able to just go back to his usual lays. Honestly, Blaine knew he’d be pretty content to do this again, though he did hope if that did happen it would be in a better, and more comfortable space. The sofa in the backstage was fine, but it felt odd, and Blaine couldn’t relax properly because he thought at any minute someone was going to knock on the door.

He was thankful for the mirror in these times, because when he’d start thinking about anything that wasn’t his dick going into the tightest hole he’d ever felt, he could just glance over at Kurt and get more aroused than he’d ever thought possible.

At Kurt’s words, Blaine gave a small laugh as he thrust his hips back and forth, and while his first thought was to bust out a terrible pun, he bit his lip and tried to shut himself up. Especially since KUrt had just declared he was about to cum and the last thing Blaine wanted to do was kill the mood with a dad joke.

Blaine glanced in the mirror when Kurt turned back to face it too, locking eyes with him for a second in the reflection, and not once breaking his stride. Blaine could see he had a small bead of sweat on his forehead, and his tattooed hands stood out against Kurt’s white skin, the one that was softly cupping the side of his ass and hip, while the other was jerking off Kurt’s cock.

Kurt’s orgasm didn’t come as a surprise to Blaine, he could tell the other was about to blow, but what practically shook the bassist was how quickly he began cumming once Kurt started. He’d practically surprised himself as his hips thrust forward as he began to cum, his body jerking and shuttering a little as he emptied his load into the slim body beneath him, with a small moan.

Blaine practically flopped forward on Kurt, his mouth finding the back of his neck as he started to kiss it softly in a sloppy, exhausted and sweaty haze. The only things coming out of his mouth were grunts, moans, and sighs of pleasure while he rode out his orgasm. Eventually he let go of Kurt’s length, especially when he felt the other’s body jerk away slightly.

“You okay?” Blaine asked softly, genuinely curious if the other was okay, if he needed anything (Not that Blaine wanted to move), pressing soft kisses to the back of Kurt’s neck, and against the side of his neck as they stayed relatively still, other than the heavy breathing. Blaine kept his cock buried in Kurt, though he knew once he’d start to soften he’d need to pull out.

* * *

**Kurt**

Blaine came not long after Kurt did, and when he felt the older male flopping on top of him, Kurt let out a small grunt. Thankfully, Blaine wasn’t heavy, so it wasn’t uncomfortable exerpience, but as soon as Blaine’s lips were on the back of his neck, Kurt knew he wouldn’t have cared in the slightest if it was uncomfortable. He let out a few moans as Blaine kissed his neck and continued to ride out his own orgasm, until he was starting to feel a little overly sensitive and let out a small hiss as jerked away from Blaine’s hand.

“I’m okay,” Kurt nodded when Blaine spoke, and let himself sink into the couch slightly, “I just… I need to lie down for a bit,” He breathed out and let his eyes close over. No part of him wanted to move right now - normally, Kurt would’ve been shoving the guy off him and pulling his clothes on but as Blaine kissed his neck, Kurt just wanted to stay here, even after he caught his breath again. He let out a few content noises as he craned his neck while Blaine continued to kiss his neck, almost anticipating to feel Blaine’s teeth.

“So, is this how most of your interviews end?” Kurt looked back at Blaine and smirked at the bassist behind him.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s muscles literally felt like they were jelly, and the idea of moving didn’t even cross his mind. He knew he was probably crushing Kurt, but he wasn’t even sure he possessed the willpower to move!

He continued to press lazy kisses along Kurt’s skin, only really moving his body when he thought he was genuinely squashing the other.

Blaine wasn’t much of a cuddling type of guy, and usually these types of romps were followed with him quickly putting his clothes back on and getting out, usually with mixed feelings of Yay, I just had sex and ugh, I just had sex. But now? All he wanted to do was just stay where they were. Kurt’s body actually felt nice under his.

When Kurt moved a little, Blaine turned his head to catch the others eyes, though in the soft moment they were having, Kurt’s comment prompted Blaine to get out a loud, almost choking sounding laugh as the comment caught him off guard, but also, just tickled him.

In between his laughs, Blaine moved a little, pulling himself slowly out of Kurt, and then giving him a playful pinch on his hip “Can’t say that they do, but, maybe you’ve started a trend. Did you learn all about me in your interview? I mean, we did get pretty deep” Blaine snickered at his wording before he finally managed to stand up, wobbling a little as he did, his pants hooked around his knees nearly making him fall more.

Blaine pulled his pants up quickly, tucking himself away which was a feat all on it’s own before he held his hand out for Kurt “Need a hand?” he smiled, tilting his head a little.

* * *

**Kurt**

After sex, Kurt didn’t really cuddle or lay with the other guy that long. Occasionally, if the guy was nice or particularly cute, Kurt would stay with him for a while but more often than not, it was something Kurt avoided. Most of his sexual encounters ended with both of them either falling asleep instantly or getting their clothes back on and going their seperate ways. But with BLaine, Kurt easily could’ve spent the rest of the night there.

At least if they were in a bed - the arm of the couch was starting to get uncomfortable as it was digging into his stomach.

The loud laugh from Blaine caused Kurt to jump slightly, and all he could do was quirk an eyebrow in response. When he felt Blaine starting to pull out, Kurt let out a small groan, before squeaking a little when Blaine pinched his hip.

“Seriously?” Kurt shot Blaine a deadpan look at the terrible joke, but Kurt would be lying to himself if he said he was fighting back the urge to laugh, and he still couldn’t stop the slight smirk that was on his face.

Kurt didn’t move right away, and instead, watched Blaine standing up. Blaine was wobbling slightly as he attempted to pull up his pants and when Kurt saw him nearly falling over, he couldn’t stop himself from snorting with laughter.

“You totally deserved that,” he teased, before letting his eyes trail up Blaine’s body.

Seeing Blaine’s outstretched hand took Kurt by surprise. He looked at it for a few moments, before smiling slightly as he shook his head, “I’m fine,” He said, as he slowly started to push himself up into a standing position, grunting a couple of times as he did so.

Kurt didn’t move right away once he was in a standing position, but he did look over his shoulder at Blaine, “So what are you going to do now?”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine would be lying if he said he didn’t actually like the sound of Kurt’s laugh. It was such a unique sound and it made him smile as he glanced over at other.

Sure, Kurt was still kind of thrown over the sofa, messy, with his pants still down around his thighs, and the room smelled like a mix of sweat and lube, but the fact that they were both able to laugh in that moment really spoke volumes about him. He genuinely couldn’t remember a time when these types of hook ups didn’t end with the other guy putting his pants on and leaving Blaine to sit and stare at the wall, wondering what the hell he was doing with his life.

When Kurt didn’t instantly take his hand, Blaine, for a split second, was almost offended, or upset that he got rejected from such a simple gesture, but then he remembered that while for him this might feel like a unique experience, for Kurt this could be normal. Business as usual, as they might say.

Kurt was someone that Blaine could see himself being friends with. Maybe more. Obviously more. But Kurt by very nature had a vibe about him that seemed to drag Blaine in,hook, line and sinker, and even though this could very well be the last time he saw Kurt, he really, REALLY, hoped it wasn’t.

Blaine watched Kurt get up, ready to assist him if he needed it, but once the general grunting and groans ended and Kurt was on his feet Blaine relaxed and went back to fixing his clothes up.

“Not sure, what’s the time?” he laughed, as he reached for his phone.

As Blaine was pulling his pants up, he felt Kurt’s phone in his back pocket and quickly pulled it out, taking a small step to hand it to him “I’m sorry about that” he said, apologetically as he tried to give Kurt his best puppy dog eyes “I’m sure you know why, considering my past. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just… kind of don’t trust anyone” he chewed on his lip a little as he spoke. Kurt probably already saw those photos. Kurt probably already knew what happened. Everyone did. Everyone Blaine ever met. In the back of his mind, he’d shake their hand and would think ‘ I bet you’ve seen those photos ‘.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, glancing at himself in the mirror as he watched Kurt start to fix up his clothes as well.

Blaine had been about to finish his sentence about what he was going to go and do, when there was a loud knocking at the door.

“Yo?” Blaine called out as he glanced toward the door.

“Hey. We’re getting ready to lock up, also your manager called and told me to tell you to answer your cell”

Blaine chuckled as he pulled his cell phone out and noticed the missed calls and texts.

“Yep yep, we will be right out! Thanks for waiting!”

Blaine stared at the door, listening for the shuffling of shoes before he glanced at Kurt “I guess we’re leaving” he laughed “Do you need a ride home? I can get you an uber or something?”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt continued to get ready after getting on his feet again, and was just putting his jacket back on when Blaine had taken his phone out of his back pocket. Kurt raised his eyebrows when Blaine gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes after handing his phone back, before smirking a little at him, “It’s fine. Just don’t take it again.” He said, as he slid it back into his jacket pocket before he stopped for a few seconds when he realised what he said. Kurt was far from opposed to there being a next time between them… but would there be a next time? Blaine certainly appeared to have enjoyed his as much as Kurt did, but the other was touring just now and probably wouldn’t want to come back to Ohio just for some hook up. Especially considering Blaine likely had a wide range of guys to hook up - why would he come back for Kurt?

But what Blaine said next caught Kurt’s attention. He shook his head when Blaine mentioned his past, but Kurt decided not to pry. They barely knew each other after all - if Blaine wanted to elaborate, then he would. “I don’t know what happened, but I can guarantee that with you? If you perform like that all the time, I definitely won’t even be thinking about going near my phone,” Kurt let out a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

When the door knocked, Kurt jumped slightly and looked at Blaine when he started talking. Thankfully, the guy on the other side of the door wasn’t coming in - the last thing he needed was for some guy to think he was just a groupie. Sure, Kurt liked the whole sneaking backstage thing to hook up with a cute guy, but Kurt couldn’t give a shit about Blaine being famous or not.

“What a shame, I was hoping we could stay here longer,” Kurt laughed along with Blaine and started to walk to the door. Kurt shook his head when Blaine offered to get him an Uber, “You don’t need to my car’s just a few blocks away.” He said before he turned to face Blaine again, “But do you think you could walk me there? It’s not too far from that coffee shop.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

While Blaine didn’t believe Kurt for one second when he said “i don’t know what happened” he appreciated the other lying about it. The idea of actually meeting someone who hadn’t already seen photos of him in compromising positions that an angry ex posted a few years ago was a nice thought. A fantasy almost. But as the rule goes - The internet is forever.

Even though Blaine had long told himself that none of it was his fault, especially since he was the one who was dumped as well, he couldn’t deny the affect it did still have on him. Not being able to get close enough to someone properly. Assuming everyone wanted something from him. He knew it changed him, because it had to. His entire life changed because of it, and not just because the world saw him with a cock in his mouth, but everything else that followed. His parents practically disowning him. Dropping out of college. Practically homeless for awhile. How was he supposed to truly relax.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, when he said it though, however thankfully Kurt’s next sentence made it hard for him to do anything except give a small laugh, and his head a small shake “Well I appreciate the compliment” Blaine let out another small laugh “the feeling is definitely mutual”.

While Blaine wanted to curse at the guy at the door for interrupting them, from the spam amount of texts he had from his manager reminding him that he had early morning interviews and where the fuck are you texts, he knew he should probably call it a night. The life of a rockstar was less parties and booze and more early nights and stupid radio interviews.

While Kurt got himself straightened up, Blaine moved across the room to retrieve his backpack that was still sitting on the armchair, and having a quick glance around if anything had fallen out or he’d lost anything. Most of his stuff was probably picked up by the guys, so mostly as long as he had his wallet, check, and his phone, check, he was good to go.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Blaine glanced over at Kurt, taking a second to really soak in other. He’d definitely miss those legs… and that ass…

“Of course” Blaine nodded as he walked toward the door too, reaching past Kurt to open it, and hold it open “You didn’t have to ask. While I’m sure you could defend yourself i’d feel really shitty if I just bye and got in my own car without knowing you even made it to yours”

The guy was leaning against the wall on his phone, and glanced up when Blaine was out the door.

“Sorry to keep you waiting man” Blaine said, giving him an apologetic smile.

“Oh… It’s all good… I really enjoyed the show by the way. I watched most of it from the side. I’m actually coming to watch the show properly tomorrow since I knew I had to work tonight” The guy said, a grin slowly growing bigger on his face.

“Oh, for real?” Blaine said a little too excited as he reached into his pocket and got his phone “Give us your name, I’ll put your name down at the door. Least I can do for making you stay back tonight”

“Really?” the guy beamed as he gave Blaine his name, making sure he had the correct spelling even though Blaine knew it didn’t really matter since it wasn’t like he had a lot of people on his door list

“Excellent! Make sure you say hi alright. I’ll make sure your name is there so when you arrive just go to the box office and they should give you a pass, if not, tweet me” Blaine held his hand out, shaking the others hand before he turned to Kurt. Blaine pulled a small face, almost to say a mix between yikes and that was close before he made a small head nod gesture for Kurt to walk with him as they made their way outside.

While they walked, Blaine had his head down, his fingers frantically texting away. He hated to do it but it was actually important that he respond to a few of the messages. Most of them were work related. His band mates sent him a few photos from a local bar they were at because Ben had an entire baseball cap full of nachos and Blaine knew the other was going to be stinking up the entire hotel room all night.

Thankfully they did NOT have to share hotel rooms anymore.

Blaine walked silently beside Kurt until they were outside, giving the other a small sorry as he stood still once they were outside. He had to make sure his manager knew where he was, especially since the other insisted that Blaine had already had too much to drink tonight and needed to uber it to their location ASAP, and even though Blaine didn’t say he was with someone, his managers reply of Say goodbye and get your ass here he knew they already knew what was up. Blaine quickly finished up the texts, replying to the one about what questions and topics he did NOT want to talk about tomorrow on the show in Columbus before he made a small noise and pocketed his phone “Ok done! Sorry, half of my work revolves around the stage, the other half revolves around this stupid thing” Blaine laughed “Funnily enough, that’s how I met you, head down in my phone” he chuckled before he glanced around, trying to get a sense of his location before he turned, gesturing with his finger a little as so to say are we going this way? “So… are you coming to the show tomorrow as well?” he chewed on his lip as he waited for an answer. following beside Kurt as they made their way to his car “I know a guy who can get you really good tickets” Blaine giggled

* * *

**Kurt**

With hookups, Kurt couldn’t get away from them fast enough. The last thing either of them needed was feelings getting involved and for things getting awkward for both of them, but with Blaine? Kurt wanted to stay for a bit longer. Maybe it was just the conversation they had when they were drinking, but Blaine didn’t seem like the normal guys Kurt hooked up with. Blaine actually seemed like someone Kurt could easily get along with. He was someone Kurt wanted to know better.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked up the packet of cigarettes from the table and walked towards the door, “I meant ‘will you be allowed to walk me back or will your bandmates kill you?’” Kurt smirked a little at Blaine as he walked out of the room, but he couldn’t deny he was grateful Blaine cared about him getting there safe. It wasn’t something he’d admit out loud, but walking alone at night was pretty terrifying - especially when you were openly gay in a town were people hated you.

When they left the room, Kurt stood a little awkwardly as he waited for Blaine and the guy to finish speaking. Normally, Kurt would at least try to join in with a snarky comment, but he didn’t know if this guy overheard him and Blaine. He didn’t really want to get a look that said ‘did you seriously just fuck this guy you just met?’, especially considering this guy was a fan of Blaine. He’d probably be even more judgemental than he would be if he overheard them fucking and didn’t know who Blaine was.

But Kurt couldn’t help but smile when Blaine invited the guy back stage. Sure, Blaine could just be doing it to look good, but it seemed genuine. This wasn’t just a 'look at how great I am’ to show off in front of him. He did actually want to do something nice for the guy. When he saw the face Blaine gave him, Kurt chuckled softly before he followed Blaine out of the building.

Kurt gave Blaine a slight smile when Blaine stood still to finish up testing whoever was blowing his phone up. It thankfully didn’t take too long - it was getting fairly cold outside so Kurt didn’t want to stand around waiting for ages - and soon they were walking to Kurt’s car.

“It sounds like they’re missing you,” Kurt laughed as Blaine pocketed his phone. He raised his eyebrows when Blaine mentioned how they met. “Aren’t you a romantic?” Kurt teased as he nudged Blaine with his shoulder, “And just think - we might not have spoken at all if it wasn’t for that faithful moment.”

He nodded when Blaine pointed in the direction where his car was and continued walking with another. At Blaine’s question, Kurt turned and looked at him. “I don’t think so. I only got tickets for tonight,” Kurt said with a slight shrug. He didn’t want to say that he was only there to keep his friends company, but Kurt couldn’t deny he wanted to see Blaine perform again. The next thing Blaine said had a smirk come across Kurt’s face. “Oh really?” He laughed along with Blaine, “Will this guy be able to give me backstage passes as well? Or will I just need to be lucky enough to get your attention again after the show?”

* * *

**Blaine**

While Blaine wasn’t the type of guy who acted as though the sun shined out of his ass, and that he was so famous that he couldn’t even walk around without being recognized, there was a small part in the back of his mind that was always aware at any moment someone might pop up to take a photo, to write an article, to do both good and bad… Especially while he was in Ohio. The media here was going to town on the fact that Blaine grew up in Columbus. He’d been to other parts of American, hell, even other parts of the world, and he could walk around freely without even someone blinking in his direction, but here?

It wasn’t just that he was worried for himself, but was he dragging Kurt into this? Blaine picked this life, but Kurt was… Kurt was just a really really attractive guy that Blaine really wanted to get to know more. Yeah, they’d just had some mind blowing sex, and truthfully Blaine wasn’t even sure how he was still able to walk without his knees turning to jelly, but even just walking in silence beside the other Blaine felt oddly comfortable. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but he knew that Kurt was cool, he liked having him around, and would like to know him more… but would giving Kurt some public attention draw attention to Kurt. Hell, maybe Kurt actually had a boyfriend and just didn’t tell Blaine.

Kurt’s comment made Blaine shake his head, and even though his phone was now in his back pocket it was still vibrating away “Maybe” he laughed “They’re probably just worried where I am. Normally everyone would want to party to the same time and then leave because of early morning interviews or travel, you know, but because we’re in columbus we get to have a sleep in. Well, THEY get to have a sleep in, my bags are already in the car and I have to get into that car and drive to columbus tonight, crash for a few hours, and then get myself organized for this radio show at like 7? I have a weird day tomorrow… very weird. I need an assistant” Blaine chuckled.

Blaine smirked as Kurt said he was romantic and gave a small giggle “To be fair, I might have walked right into you because I was checking you out if I wasn’t looking at my phone” Blaine nudged Kurt with his elbow a little as they kept walking.

When Kurt mentioned he wasn’t coming to the show, Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It wasn’t that he expected fans to go to all shows, or even any, money didn’t grow on trees, but he did want to see Kurt again “Is there any chance you could come to the show tomorrow?” Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile “Screw backstage, how about All Access” he laughed a little more, shaking his head “But seriously, if you want to come you don’t have to… you know, pay, or anything. I’d love to see you again. I’ll actually be in ohio for a little bit. Everyone is heading back home after the show tomorrow but I’m actually staying around, visiting family and catching up with a few highschool friends before I leave a little later in the week… I know it’s a long drive, but if you can make it…” Blaine rambled, biting his lip a little while he did.

As he looked at Kurt, desperately hoping the other would agree to meet up with him again, his phone started going crazy in his pocket. The vibrations were actually feeling extremely awkward so he pulled his phone back out to see. On Twitter, Blaine did follow a few fans. Not all of them, not by any means, but he had a small circle of fans that he looked to see what was being said, about the band, about him. They were always so fast with information, he truthfully wasn’t sure how they got it. There was a page that was actually a fan page just about him, and while he felt a little egotistical following it, at least when they tagged his name he would see what was happening. Tonight, was one of those nights where the few fan accounts he did follow were spamming his name.

“Sorry, one second” Blaine said, a little concerned as he started to browse through the comments. He ended up shaking his head, giving his eyes a small roll “I swear, they sometimes carry on like I’m dead in a ditch somewhere” he said toward Kurt as he muted his phone so it would stop vibrating, before looking over to the blue eyed guy to explain “Someone uploaded a few photos at whatever bar the guys are at, and now people are all asking where I am. Apparently Mike said he “doesn’t know” where I am, which he doesn’t, but you tell a fan that and they assume the worse. I don’t… hmm, did I take any photos tonight” Blaine glanced down, flicking through his photos. He didn’t really have time to sit on twitter and go through fan photos to see who posted the best one, and he didn’t have any on his phone that he could post “Damnit. Shit” he glanced up and looked around to see where they were “Do you… god I sound like such a dickhead, do you think you could take a photo of me somewhere? I just need something to upload so my phone won’t blow up for the rest of the night. Wait” Blaine looked at Kurt, as his eyebrow cocked a little “Would you take a photo with me? I usually post a photo with someone, usually it’s a fan, but I mean… you’re here… you know….” Blaine felt extremely awkward, asking the guy he’d just banged to post for a fan selfie with him.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Wow, you need to stop. If you keep going my knees are going to turn into jelly,” Kurt smirked and gently shoved Blaine when he nudged him with his elbow.

Kurt smirked a little when Blaine asked if he could come to the show tomorrow night and waited for Blaine to finish speaking before replying. But when Blaine mentioned he was going to be staying in Ohio, Kurt’s eyebrows raised, “You’re from Ohio?” Kurt asked when Blaine started talking about visiting family and high school friends, “God, I don’t envy you coming back here after managing to get out. Like, twenty four people from Ohio became astronauts so they could get as far away as possible from this dump.”

When Blaine trailed off, Kurt gave him a soft smile, “I never said I wasn’t coming. Just that I wasn’t planning to. My friends only bought tickets for tonight, so I just assumed tonight would be it. But I did have fun tonight.” Kurt then smirked again as he looked at Blaine and tilted his head slightly, “I’ll come tomorrow on the condition I get more than all access. I mean, you gave me all access tonight.”

Blaine’s phone was soon buzzing like crazy again, so Kurt just gave him a small nod and waited for him to be finished with dealing with whatever notifications were going through. Kurt laughed at Blaine’s comment and raised an eyebrow when Blaine just slid his phone back in his pocket without replying to anything.

“It’s fine. I’ve seen how crazy fans can get at times,” Kurt chuckled as watched Blaine look through his phone. Kurt was in a few fandoms, but he rarely commented or got involved. People were obsessive over anything they liked but whenever it came to real people? They seemed to become at least ten times more obsessive.

Kurt was about to ask Blaine about the photos he took with the fans outside but when Blaine asked to take a photo, Kurt quirked an eyebrow before nodding, “Sure,” He said reaching to take Blaine’s phone but when the other told him to wait then asked to take a photo of him,

“W-what? N-no”, Kurt stammered out and shook his head and let out an awkward laugh, “The last thing I need is people coming for me because they think I stalked you all across Lima or hounding me for not telling you exactly where we met and how I was able to talk to you after the show. Do you not have anymore photos you can upload?” Kurt looked over at Blaine and bit down on his lip. He had no issues with taking photos with Blaine - but he didn’t want to end up being on the wrong end of the wrath of fangirls.

* * *

**Blaine**

As they were talking, Blaine would occasionally glance over at Kurt and simply smile at the other. It had been so long since he’d met someone who he just wanted to talk to, who he felt so comfortable to talk to. It wasn’t normal chatting that he did on a day to day, with Kurt he could see himself chatting about anything and nothing and enjoying every second of it.

Blaine wasn’t sure if he really had it bad for this guy, or if he was ridiculously lonely.

“Haha, Yep. Ohio born and raised” Blaine chuckled “I was so excited to go to New York once I finished highschool. I had early admission into Juilliard so I had all my flights ready before i’d even graduated properly” he laughed, shaking his head “But it is strange to be back here. It wasn’t that I swore I’d never come back but it’s…. don’t worry about it” Blaine quickly shut up, and brushed his hand over the topic. He wasn’t really at the point where he felt comfortable telling Kurt all about his family life, all about how this was the first time he was seeing his parents after everything that happened, about how that one trip to New York changed his whole life.

Blaine’s phone was still buzzing away, and while there was a part of Blaine that liked the attention, there had to be, or else he would truly not be in this line of work, sometimes the line of enjoyment was skewed and it became more work than it was worth. He loved the people that supported his work, he truly felt a debt to them and he never let any sort of fame get to his head, but sometimes his fans got just a little demanding, and as though Blaine owed them. He knew that sometimes they were just getting excited, but sometimes he felt like they always wanted something from him, more and more, and that they’d never be satisfied.

He never thought about the fact that if the band kept getting bigger, it would be harder and harder to keep up with everything… but he didn’t want to think like that. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to talk to everyone online, sure, but he’d still go out after every show, and meet people. He still owed them that.

Blaine glanced up when Kurt talked, giving a small laugh and an expression that said tell me about it “I love them, don’t get me wrong, but it’s just that sometimes they are a little much. My friends always tell me I don’t have to. You know, that I can pay someone to run my page, or that I just simply don’t have to, but it wasn’t like this originally. I had some fans, which was really nice, and they were all so nice and polite and they’d always send me these huge bouquet of flowers when it was my birthday, and I remember the main girl, her name’s Kat, everyone let me know it was her birthday and she was coming to the show, so I got all the guys to sign stuff for her. You know, that type of thing. But now it’s… there’s just so many people! And I don’t want anyone to feel left out!” Blaine rubbed his head a little.

When Kurt extended his hand, Blaine unlocked his phone and handed it over. Blaine turned his head a little, trying to give Kurt his best puppy dogs eyes “Pleeeease” he begged a little, giving a cheeky grin at the end “I don’t have to tag you or anything. Don’t make me beg, it’s embarrassing” he laughed, nudging Kurt a little, before he adjusted his shirt “It’s fine” he giggled as he ran his fingers through his hair, and wiped his face a few times “Make sure you get my good side”

* * *

 

* * *

**Kurt**

“I would never come back here, especially if I went to live in New York,” Kurt laughed with Blaine as they walked down the street, “But you went to Julliard?” Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly at Blaine. Julliard had been one of the schools he wanted to go to before he learnt that the school didn’t actually have a musical theatre program and instead had his sights set on NYADA. Kurt was aware of how many people from Ohio that wanted to go there, but Kurt didn’t think he’d meet someone from Ohio who had went to Julliard and then came back to the hell state. And from the way Blaine was talking, he probably didn’t want to come back.

Kurt gave Blaine a slight smile when the other trailed off. He wouldn’t deny it - he was curious about why Blaine didn’t think he’d be back here, but it didn’t feel right to pry. Kurt knew that if someone he’d just met tried to find out why he was so desperate to get out of Lima outside of ‘it sucks’, he’d probably want to smack them, so he figured Blaine was the same as him. It was probably even more of a deal for Blaine considering the other had a decent level of fame, and the last thing he needed was for some guy he just fucked to tell anyone on Twitter who’d listen about his past.

When Blaine started to talk about his fans, Kurt smiled a little. There were a lot of famous people out there who would be fake towards their fans, but it did seem like Blaine did care about them regardless if they could be a handful at times, “Honestly, if anyone was to get paid for a fan page about you, it should be one a fan already made. It’s insane how much work some of them put into these pages for free - I think a lot of fans would appreciate having theirs as the ‘official’ page.” Kurt said, before letting out a slight sigh, “I think as long as you let your fans know they’re appreciated, they’ll be happy. There’s always going to be some that won’t be happy even if you went to their house every day, and they’d still think you aren’t doing enough for them. But most fans should understand you can’t meet all of them or do so many things for them and will appreciate it if you’re just nice to the fans.”

Kurt shot Blaine a slight glare when he looked at him with puppy dog eyes, “Stop trying to be cute, it isn’t going to work,” He said with a smirk when he took the phone off him before shoving him back. Hearing the 'make sure get my good side’ comment, Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before snapping a couple of photos.

Before giving the phone back to Blaine, Kurt looked through the photos he just took to make sure they actually looked good before instantly Kurt grimaced and quickly deleted them, “Oh my god, ew. No. It looks like a mugshot or it’s some kind of hostage photo.” He said before he looked back up at Blaine and sighed as he handed the phone back, “Okay fine. We can take a photo together,” He smirked a little, “But don’t tag me in it.” He gave Blaine a slight look before he moved next to Blaine while he waited for the other to take the photo.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was use to people being surprised that not only did he go to college, but that he went to Juilliard. As soon as he started having to do interviews alone he realized that people just couldn’t seem to get their head around the fact that there was more to him than just the tattoos along his arm. People perceived him a certain way. That he was stupid. That he was an alcoholic or drug addict. That he had a bad attitude. Really, it was every ridiculous stereotype that he was painted with that was so far from what he was even remotely like. People barely scratched the surface of who Blaine really was, but it didn’t help that Blaine put walls up quickly if he felt like someone was getting close. While he longed to have that type of connection with someone, he’d been hurt too many times, with various levels of intensity that now he wasn’t sure he’d ever fully trust someone.

Even handing his phone toward Kurt was an extremely big deal for him. Who knows what Kurt could have done in that moment. He might have started going through all his contacts. Going through all his photos. He could have stolen the phone, and sold all the content he found on it.

It was no surprise that the photos didn’t turn out quite the way either of them planned.

Blaine posed, well, he tried to, but Kurt’s reaction had the other raising his eyebrow slightly, and moving toward him to see the photos. They were in the middle of nowhere, street lights were bright enough that you could see what was happening in the photo, but something about them looked… odd.

He laughed at Kurt’s reaction, shaking his head as he glanced at the photos over his shoulder, before accepting the phone once it was handed back.

Blaine broke out into a huge smile when Kurt said he’d take the photo.

“Thank you! I promise, no tagging!”

Blaine took a few photos, flicking through them until he found the one that he liked the most. Gosh, Kurt looked so pretty in the photo. His eyes were even more blue from the poor lighting! Blaine showed Kurt two photos he was tossing up between, waiting for the other to say which one he preferred more, and once he agreed, the photo was straight on to twitter, the caption mostly about the show, and he left it at that.

“Thank you, again” Blaine said as he reached out to touch Kurt’s arm “I know it all feels a little staged….” he chewed his lip a little before shaking his head “So…” Blaine paused, fidgeting a little bit “This is forward of me, and I like, never do this… like ever, but could… Is it possible to get your number?” Blaine chewed his lip a bit more, looking at Kurt as he did “I mean, Unless you don’t want to, which is totally fine. I don’t mean to pressure you or anything I just liked getting to know you and, you know, if you want to come to the show tomorrow, so you can message me back, about that…. stuff” Blaine rambled.

* * *

**Kurt**

It thankfully didn’t take Blaine too long to take a few photos of them together, and Kurt was even more grateful for the fact that Blaine actually let him choose the photo he liked more - someone with a large following posting a photo of him looking possessed was one of the last things that Kurt needed. Blaine quickly put it on Twitter, and while Kurt was happy the awkward photo taking, it did mean that they would have to part ways for the night. Kurt knew they would see each other again tomorrow, but there was a chance they might not get to spend that much time together.

And Kurt really couldn’t deny that he really enjoyed spending time with Blaine. The sex was amazing but he really liked Blaine for the little time they spent together.

“It did feel incredibly staged,” Kurt deadpanned but gave Blaine a slight smirk as he spoke. He looked at Blaine as the other chewed his lip, and Kurt wondered if this should be his cue to continue walking to his car, but when Blaine started speaking again, Kurt raised an eyebrow as he waited for him to finish speaking.

“You want my number?” Kurt was unable to keep the shock out of his voice and after slapping himself internally for acting like some stupid teenage girl when her crush noticed her for the first time. Clearing his throat slightly, Kurt smirked back at him and put one hand on his hip, “Why do I think you’ve done this a few times,” He teased slightly as he tiled his head. “But I do like you. So you can have my number.”

Kurt reached into his pocket, and was about to just read his number out to Blaine when he remembered how… protective Blaine was about his phone and Kurt having his phone on him while they were fucking. He looked down at his phone for a few seconds and then back at Blaine. After quickly unlocking his phone, Kurt handed it over to Blaine.

“Here,” He said as the other took the phone, “Just put your number in, and you can text yourself with my phone so you can have my number.” Kurt didn’t know why Blaine was iffy with people touching his phone, but honestly? Kurt felt the same and while everything in his body was screaming at him to snatch the phone out of Blaine’s hand, Kurt wanted the other to trust him. Kurt didn’t really know how to get that trust from Blaine, but it did feel like giving Blaine his phone might be a good place to start.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine felt a little embarrassed about the whole staged photo thing, giving a small sorry when Kurt mentioned it, but as the likes and retweets started coming through he knew it was the right decision. He had a long night ahead of him once he said goodnight to Kurt. He needed to get an uber back to where his car was parked, possibly visit the guys at the bar if they were still there before starting his drive to Columbus. It was already late, and he’d be driving through the night, but as late as it was, he didn’t want to rush his time with Kurt. He knew that it would be over soon, and he hated it… and it had been a long time since Blaine had genuinely hated saying goodbye to someone. It had happened a few times, he’d meet someone, fan or otherwise, that was just so lovely that he didn’t want the conversation to end, but while he did feel like that, this just felt like more. There was something about Kurt that pulled Blaine in, and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know who Kurt was. What he was like, all the time. What his likes were. Interests. Dislikes. Favourite music. Favourite bass player - which he hoped was himself. Favourite song from his band, hoping it was one that Blaine co-wrote.

  
Kurt’s surprised tone caught Blaine off guard for a moment, as he let out a small huff of a laugh under his breath. He couldn’t understand why Kurt would be surprised by his asking, but then again, Blaine can honestly say he’d never, EVER, asked someone for their number. He wasn’t even sure if people even really did that in real life. He was taking his cue from movies and tv shows!  
Blaine had been about to mention that he’d NEVER done this before, but Kurt’s next comment, the words I do like you popped out and Blaine ended up with a goofy grin on his face, smiling as he locked eyes with Kurt.

  
Maybe it was just that Blaine had been too caught up in his own past, or maybe he was potentially a narcissist, but the thought that Kurt may be just as protective as Blaine was had never crossed his mind the entire evening. He never once thought that Kurt may have thought Blaine was the type of guy who took advantage. Who used his position to trick fans, or potential fans, or really anyone who thought he was someone important into giving him what he wanted. But looking down at Kurt’s phone as the other handed it over seemed to prompt the thought process to start. Yes, Blaine had a lot to lose, the band was really taking over, money was decent, he no longer had to sleep on the floor of a crappy apartment as he had his own in new york and most of the time they were in really nice hotels when they played shows, and their fan base was growing enough that soon they’d be doing solo shows… But as much as he had to lose, but so did Kurt.

  
They were strangers. If Blaine removed his job from the equation, they were just two guys.

  
Blaine would be lying if he said he was confused why he was protective, and he knew it was hard to let someone in, let someone get close, or let himself be exposed, but looking back up into Kurt’s blue eyes, while the other just waited with his hand outstretched, looking just a tiny bit confused, possibly because Blaine was taking so long, and maybe even a little worried himself as he waited for Blaine to take the phone, not saying or doing anything, not making him feel guilty or force prompted Blaine to reach out and take it.

  
Blaine never really thought of himself as famous, though he was now realizing he’d been lying to himself. The way he acted. The things he said. His interactions. They were all laced with the knowledge that he was in the public eye. He was always on his guard. Always aware of what could happen. The most ridiculous scenarios that might not be that ridiculous after all. They were the things he thought about.

  
But he never stopped to think about Kurt in this moment.

  
What if Kurt thought Blaine was just going to post all of Kurts detail everywhere, and tell the world what they did? No one wants their personal information and the details about what they do in private out there, and what if Kurt was worried about that. What if Kurt was being truthful when he had mentioned earlier that he didn’t know things about Blaine’s past and that he thought there was even a possibility that Blaine would behave in such a way.

  
Blaine instantly noticed the cute wallpaper of a cute dog with a pair of easter bunny ears on, but didn’t say a word about it, not wanting Kurt to feel like he’d already breached his trust by looking at anything other than the one icon he should have clicked on, he pushed through, swallowed the lump in his throat before he clicked into a new message window on Kurt’s phone. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but in a bit of a panic Blaine ended up sending a smiling cat emoji since it was in Kurt’s frequently used before handing the phone back, not tabbing away so Kurt could see what it is that he looked at.

  
Blaine’s phone made a different chiming noise, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly added Kurts name to the new message that showed through before giving Kurt a smile, showing him that he got the message “Got it! I sometimes can’t reply, so don’t think I’m ignoring you or anything if you text. If i’m not on the road with the band I am usually back at work, and it’s usually hard to stop in the middle of a tattoo just to check your texts” Blaine chuckled, before shaking his head a little “But I promise that if you text me that I will text back as soon as I can. I don’t even care how lame that sounds” Blaine said with a slight cheekiness to his voice before he looked around “So… Which one is yours?” he gestured his head toward a parked car.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine didn’t do anything, Kurt bit down on his lip as panic started to kick in. Did Blaine think he was weird for just handing his phone rather than reading his number out? Kurt wouldn’t deny it was going against all his natural instincts to let Blaine - or anyone who wasn’t his father, really - touch his things. After years of having his things stolen at school and hidden from him, Kurt was overprotective of even the smallest thing. Hell, if it wasn’t for Blaine blowing him before he could react, Kurt probably would’ve lost his mind when Blaine took his phone off him.

As he looked at Blaine, Kurt was about to slide his phone back into his pocket when thankfully, the older male finally took the phone from him. Kurt gave the other a slight smile before nearly instantly, his face fell when he remembered something.

His wallpaper.

Kurt’s wallpaper wasn’t anything too offensive - it wasn’t like he had a naked photo of himself set for it, but right now Kurt wished that it was. Because at least Blaine had already seen him naked.

Instead, his phone wallpaper was a photo of his golden retriever, Alexander.

Wearing bunny ears.

Kurt was thankful that it was dark, and that Blaine had been distracted by his phone that the blush that was now on his face wasn’t visible. He couldn’t take his eyes off Blaine, and it was taking all his self control not to snatch the phone off Blaine and change the wallpaper to something normal or to just open up the contacts. The only thing stopping him was Kurt not knowing if Blaine even saw the wallpaper - if he didn’t, then it would probably just make him look even weirder to Blaine!

When Blaine handed the phone back, Kurt gave him another slight smile before taking the phone back. Seeing that Blaine had used one of the cat emojis Kurt always used, Kurt let out a soft laugh and just shook his head - of course he’d choose one of the more ridiculous ones - and quickly added Blaine to his contact list before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kurt said shrugging a little but what Blaine said next caught his attention. “You do tattoos?” he asked and couldn’t help but look at Blaine’s arms. Kurt doubted that Blaine was able to do a whole sleeve on his own, but they were good… and while Kurt only had a few tattoos himself and had no idea if Blaine was even any good, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine would ever give him a tattoo.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh when Blaine said he didn’t care if he sounded lame. “It’s no big deal. I get it. I don’t expect you to text back,” Kurt said, shaking his head a little. Kurt looked across down the street at Blaine’s question and pointed to where he’d parked his car, “It’s the Navigator down there,” he said, before frowning a little when he realised they wouldn’t have much more time together. “So… I’m guessing you’ll be catching up with your band now?” Kurt asked as they got closer to his car, trying to keep his face neutral as he looked over at Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine knew the night was nearly over. Even just mentioning where Kurt’s car was felt like a big giant warning sign that they’d have to part ways. It didn’t get any easier as the time wen to.

“Oh. Yeah!’ Blaine said with a small, but goofy smile before he followed Kurt’s eyes down to his arms when the other mentioned his job. It was funny that sometimes he actually forgot they were there. He’d never been the type of teenager, or young adult, who even wanted a tattoo, and yet, here he was, completely covered in them. He just assumed people knew, since people always seemed to know about his life before he could even tell them, but then again, Kurt was either just a really good actor, or really didn’t know a single thing about Blaine.

Which was a nice change.

Blaine held his arms out, almost to say Oh these? before he smiled at Kurt “Yeah. My best friend owns a shop right near Time Square, and I work for him. That’s a whole different story for another day” Blaine laughed, thinking about his best friend Josh, how they met, and how Blaine even became a tattoo artist “I am still technically an apprentice, but that’s how I get away with touring around and still retaining a job… because the whole best friend thing” Blaine chuckled “Plus it’s totally good for his business too. He thinks I don’t realize he’s now using me as his poster boy. But I owe the guy my life so, use away I guess” Blaine shrugged, his eyes occasionally moving around his arm, just looking at the different parts of his sleeve “That’s actually met Mike and Ben. They were in New York on vacation. Ben had tattoos already, and Mike apparently kept chickening out, so he dragged him in. We just kind of got talking. I was actually doing a small bar show the next day, if you could call being shoved into a corner a “show” but they came and checked it out, and somehow we just started jamming together and here we are”

Blaine’s eyes moved occasionally, from his arms, back up to Kurt’s face, then back down again. He was the type of guy that wasn’t secretive about his tattoos. If someone asked, he’d tell them the whole story that went into why he had it. Each one of them had a story, or a meaning. Nothing was just there. Blaine pointed to a small cartoon baby elephant on his forearm “This was my first one. Josh, he designed this. I kind of stole his style with a few of my other ones” Blaine moved his arms a bit, showing the random baby elephants that blended into his sleeve “It started off as one, and then it just grew” he laughed, shaking his head “I say it’s because I work in a parlour and it just looks strange if this non-tattooed person is tattooing you, but the truth is I already had one sleeve done before I even started officially working there”

Blaine gave Kurt a goofy grin before he looked down at his arms again, pointing at one of his tattoos. It was a simple pattern, that crossed over both of his arms if he put his forearms together, but it was one of the most special to him in a symbolic way. The tattoo itself was done in his art style, which was heavily based on watercolours. On one arm was a black semi-circle, and on the other arm was the other half of the circle, except it was bright, and rainbow coloured. He’d designed it to be done on his own body, and would only let Josh do it for him. He’d since accepted who he was as a person, gay, open, but he didn’t take away from the fact that there was a darkness in his past, and a time when he wasn’t so open “I’ve designed stuff like this, for myself, also…” he held on the word also as he moved his arm again, this time showing Kurt another one of his baby elephant tattoos, this one was a little bigger, and the elephant was blowing love hearts out of his trunk that matched the first one he’d shown Kurt, except this one was splashed with watercolours “I guess my style is the watercolour type of look? Most of the stuff on me is designed by me. If you are interested there’s a ton online, just google it and they should show up” he threw his hand a bit “ You know, I wish I could tattoo myself sometimes, but the people I work with are amazing that I know they’ll do an awesome job at it, but it would still be cool. Most of the stuff on my legs is done by me though… though I will say it’s definitely not an easy thing to do! There are only a few that someone has designed for me” Blaine moved his hand to his shirt, pulling it down a little to expose the tree branches that had a watercolour style background, but very different from his own way of doing it “Yeah…..” Blaine shut his mouth quickly “Sorry, I tend to ramble when someone asks me about tattoos” he chuckled “I’m a bit annoying like that” he laughed again “Do you have… umm many? I think I saw a small one on your hip. Some birds?” Blaine looked back up into Kurt’s eyes, locking with them for a few seconds as they continued walking.

As they walked, Blaine looked over at the car that Kurt pointed at, before raising his eyebrow at the blue eyed guy “I have to be honest, totally not what I was expecting” Blaine laughed. He wasn’t sure what type of car he expected Kurt to be in, but a black, full sized SUV was not even on his mind “Don’t take that the wrong way, it’s a good car. Big car…” was all he said as they approached.

He knew as soon as he could make out the shape of the door handle on the car that they were going to be parting ways soon. If he hated it before, he hated it more now. How was any of this fair? He’d never even opened up to someone this much in so long and now the universe was taking him away.

“Yeah…” Blaine said with a small sigh when Kurt asked if he had to meet back up with his band “I won’t be staying out too late, I stupidly decided it was a better idea for me to drive, by myself, to Columbus at this time of night instead of just waking up early tomorrow morning and either driving in, or being driven in. I have a morning radio interview tomorrow, and they want me there at like, 6am? “ Blaine made a small groaning noise “No musicians wake up at 6am!” Blaine chuckled “especially not me, ugh, But it’s the last show for a few days, and it’s supposed to be the big one, so, long day” he shrugged before he stopped walking when they finally arrived at Kurt’s car.

“I guess this is where we say goodnight” Blaine chewed on his lip a little “and maybe you’ll think about coming tomorrow?” Blaine titled his head a little, giving Kurt a cute grin before he let out a small laugh “I would really like to see you again… if… you wanted to. You have my number now so you… could text me if you are coming?” Blaine took a step forward, breaking the small distance they had, now standing chest to chest. He ran his hand slowly from Kurt’s wrist, up the other guys arm until his hand landed on Kurt’s shoulder “You have the most unbelievable eyes, Kurt” was all Blaine said before he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other softly.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine lifted his arms up, after clearly catching Kurt checking out his tattoos, Kurt’s eyes widened a little but thankfully Blaine beginning to talk about his tattoos distracted him from the slight embarrassment of being caught checking out Blaine’s arms.

Kurt laughed when Blaine talked about how his friend, Josh, was using him as a poster boy and gave Blaine a slight smirk, “Well, it is a good business move - he could really play up how the shop is the ‘birth place of the band’,” Kurt made air quote gestures as he spoke, “Kind of like how there’s some coffee shop in Scotland that acts like it’s the birthplace of Harry Potter since she wrote a couple of chapters there. Honestly, as long as he’s not being exploitative about it, I don’t see the harm in him having you as the poster boy.”

While he was clearly aware of Blaine’s tattoos - Kurt would need to be completely blind not to notice - Kurt never really actually had a good look at them until Blaine pointed one out… and then Kurt noticed that he had a lot more baby elephants on his arm than just the initial one. Kurt couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, before letting out a small 'awh’ noise as he let his fingers stroke over Blaine’s arm, “Those are adorable,” He gave Blaine a small smile, “And they look really good, too.” Baby elephants weren’t something Kurt would expect someone to get a tattoo of, especially not someone like Blaine, but the other definitely pulled them off.

Blaine then started to show off more of his tattoos and while he wasn’t sure of the meaning behind them - although it was clear that they meant something - and if Blaine was as good at actually doing tattoos as he was at designing them, then it would be really hard for Kurt to stop himself from asking Blaine if he’d do any for him. Especially if watercolours were his thing; it was definitely the contrast Kurt needed compared to his other tattoos. “These are really good, Blaine,” Kurt said as he looked Blaine in the eyes, before letting a slight snort of laughter at what he said next. “Yeah, it’s rarely a good idea to do tattoos on yourself. But I do have to ask,” Kurt put his hands on his hips and tiled his head slightly, “How well did the ones on your legs turn out?”

Hearing Blaine apologise for talking about his tattoos, Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes and shot Blaine a look, “Don’t apologise because I asked you about tattoos. I don’t mind hearing you talk about them.”

The question that Blaine asked him next had Kurt’s breath hitching slightly. While he liked his tattoos, talking about them wasn’t really something Kurt did often. Especially since it could lead to the question of 'so why did you get those tattoos?’.

It wasn’t exactly a conversation Kurt wanted to get into with a stranger.

“Uhm, yeah.” Kurt said, lifting the bottom of his shirt up slightly to show off the top of the tattoo Blaine mentioned. “I’ve got a few other bird tattoos, but most of the others, I’d probably need to take my clothes off to show you the rest of them,” Kurt chuckled softly as he pulled his shirt back down, before rolling up the sleeve of his jacket, and lifted his arm slightly to show off the bird tattoos that was along his wrist, “I guess bird tattoos are kind of my thing. I mean, I don’t have a lot since my dad’s the one who paid for them all but I ended up with a bird theme.”

Blaine’s reaction to his car didn’t go unnoticed, and Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly “What were you expecting?” Kurt asked. He heard that comment a lot - and he couldn’t deny that the car wasn’t at all typical for a high school student but he never really found out what people would expect him to drive. Kurt then grinned a little as he slipped his hands into his pockets so he could take his keys out, “And I’m glad you think so. I wouldn’t be happy if you insulted my baby,”

Hearing Blaine talk about waking up early for the radio show, Kurt gave him a wry smile. “If I didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow as well, I’d offer to drive you in just now. ” He let out a small laugh when Blaine said 'no musician wakes up this early’ and quirked an eyebrow in response, “No one normal wakes up that early. I don’t think it’s just a musician thing,” Kurt did feel for Blaine - it couldn’t have been easy waking up that early for an interview the morning after you did a show, only to have another show the next day.

But at least Blaine would be getting a few days rest after it.

When they finally got to his car, Kurt let out a small sigh. It had been a long time since he’d actually spoken to a guy who was cute and was interesting to talk to. It really wasn’t fair that their night together was already over. “I don’t need to think about it,” Kurt said, mirroring Blaine tilting his head and smiled back at him, “I’ll be there. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

Blaine took a step forward, and Kurt suddenly felt his heart beat starting to pick up. How the hell could Blaine make his heart pound this hard just by standing next to him!? He wanted to laugh when Blaine commented on his eyes, because Blaine’s were incredibly distracting - he had to avoid looking directly into them because Kurt could easily get lost in them. But before he could, Blaine’s lips were pressing against his own. Slowly, Kurt’s eyes closed over and after a few moments, Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek as he started to kiss the other back.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was use to people commenting on his tattoos, or even just simply bringing them up, but with Kurt it had been as though he’d never really looked at them until now. He liked when people looked at them. Yes, he had them for himself, and it made him look the way that he wanted to look, but there was always an element of wanting people to see them too. To know that there was more to him than whatever he was presenting as at the time. But he knew that wasn’t everyone. Some people were sensitive about their tattoos. Blaine had a few like that. But maybe it was because he’d done tattoos for people dealing with loss, or tattoos that were supposed to help them deal with terrible situations that he never asked “what does it mean”. If someone wanted to tell him, he’d listen, but mostly he’d just comment on the artist elements of it. Was the lining done nicely? Was it an interesting design. That sort of thing.

At Kurt’s question about his leg tattoo, Blaine snorted a small laugh “You’ll have to wait until the next time you get me out of my pants for me to show you” Blaine winked, then laughed at his own joke, giving a “Sorry, you walked right into that one I had to make the most of it!”

He’d seen Kurt’s body, well, most of it, but he still felt his mouth go dry when the other lifted his shirt up to show Blaine. He tried to look at the tattoo, and the tattoo only, and not the sharp lines of his hip bones, all the dips that Blaine wanted to kiss along….

Blaine cleared his throat and quickly glanced up when Kurt lowered his shirt again, focusing on his arm now, giving Kurt a little smile. They were small tattoos, little birds along the wrist. He wasn’t sure the meaning that Kurt got them for, whether he just liked birds or there was a significance, but he knew that usually people had similar things done to express freedom, escaping a negative problem or a journey, and being safe on that journey. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he looked away from his arm “I like them” he reached out and softly touched Kurt’s wrist with his thumb as he looked into his eyes for a few seconds before letting go.

Saying goodbye to Kurt was hard. Probably as hard as Blaine was getting just kissing the guy goodnight. It would have been so easy, so easy for Blaine to suggest going into Kurt’s backseat for a round 2, but truthfully, Blaine was happy that they’d be parting ways on a less “Sex” note. Sure, there was a lot of kissing, and groping, and soft moans from each of them, and somewhere along the line Blaine had practically pinned Kurt to his car door, his wrists caught in Blaine’s hands as the kiss intensified, but Blaine left wanting more.

And really, he hoped that Kurt felt the same.

He waited until Kurt was in his car and the engine had started. Kurt rolled his windows down and Blaine couldn’t help but lean in and give him one more kiss before finally moving back from the car “Go” he laughed “And I expect a text tomorrow” he smiled before giving Kurt a small wave, turning his back and heading back toward the direction of the theatre.He didn’t look back, because he knew he couldn’t. He’d end up just jumping in Kurt’s car if he did.

Blaine ended up making his way to the bar where the rest of his band were hanging out. It wasn’t just his band, but the other bands that were touring around with them, and a few other musicians who were playing a show tomorrow who had come to watch their show tonight. They were always surrounded by so many people so it was easy for him to just slip in without drawing too much attention. It didn’t help that everyone was several drinks in front of him, and were into the extremely loud phase. Blaine knew he couldn’t really drink anymore, he had to drive, and also had to be up early. If he could even get any sleep.  
Questions about where he was did come up, and when Ben said “Were you with someone?” Blaine just touched his nose. He didn’t want to tell them about Kurt. Not like this, anyway.

He asked himself a few times why this felt different? Kurt was not the first person he’d ever fucked, fan or not (definitely in the “not”, Blaine had pretty much established), but where he may have walked in and said “Okay boys, I’ve had my dick sucked and I’m ready to party”, Not that he’d ever really say that, Blaine kept his business to himself, played beer pong, asked the guitarist of the small pub cover band that was on if he could play one song with them, before calling it a night.

[Inked at the bar](https://vimeo.com/305213432) from [Blaine Anderson](https://vimeo.com/user92573330) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Blaine spent most of the the time in between talking to the band’s manager about everything he needed to know about tomorrow.

Not that it mattered, he was probably going to forget it all anyway.

By the time Blaine was even in his own car and on his route to Columbus, it was late, extremely late, and there were only so many gas station cups of coffee he could drink along the way before he ended up throwing up or needing the bathroom. It wasn’t that the trip was long, it was just under a 2 hour drive from where he was, it was just that performance days were always really long and exhausting. His eyes already felt so heavy, but he pushed on. It wasn’t that Blaine had a long sleep in that morning either, since the moment he’d stepped foot into Ohio he wasn’t able to relax. Just the idea that he’d have to come face to face with his parents, after all this time… he wasn’t ready for it.

Blaine glanced at his phone a few times, wondering if he should pull over and see if Kurt was still up, maybe he could chat with him the entire way, but instead, he went with the person he knew would be awake.

“Well Hello my favourite lover” The voice sang through the speaker of Blaine’s car before it had even finished ringing once “What do I owe this late night phone call ? It is late, isn’t it? Where are you again?”

“Hello to you too” Blaine laughed, shaking his head “Ohio” he added.

“Oh, haha, sucks to be you, dickhole” Josh, his best friend shouted into the microphone.

“What are you doing?” Blaine ignored the comment, as he usually did.

“Not much, but you didn’t call to ask me how I was” Josh replied.

“How do you know? Since when don’t I call to find out how you are?” Blaine sounded almost offended.

“At, what, 3am? Oh yes, Blaine, I’m certain you were calling to ask me all about my day. Well, I had a bagel for breakfasssssst” Josh carried on, and Blaine could practically visualize what his friend was doing “So. What is it? Out with it!”

“I met this guy tonight” Blaine said, almost as though he was trying to sneak it into the conversation but failing miserably.

“A guy? You’re calling me because of “A guy”“ Josh sounded confused.

"It’s, you know, feels more than just "A guy”“ Blaine did air quotes, even though Josh couldn’t see him.

"Oh so like, a proper "I met a guy” not “This cute dude wanted to blow me so I let him”“ Josh said, in a matter of fact voice.

"I have never once said any of these things!” Blaine laughed, shaking his head “You make me sound like I phone you all the time to tell you about my sex-capades” Blaine laughed again.

“Yeah, but I wish you would! What’s the point of having a "famous”“ Josh said the word just as sarcastically as Blaine would have said it himself "friend if you don’t tell me all the juicy info!”

“Could you just pretend for 5 minutes that you’re actually a friend who likes me and wants to talk to me and let me vent to you about this guy I met, that I really fucking like, but I had sex with him already, and I’m worried that he thinks it’s just, you know, sex, which I’m fine with having again but ugh, I’m so in deep, and shut up I know what I said, no puns, I think I… Like I just met him, and I like him,A lot, but now I’m worried having sex with him was the wrong thing to do because I should have… I don’t know! Flirted and maybe had a little quick kiss at the end of the night! Actually gotten his last name… ” Blaine groaned.

“Jesus Blaine” Josh puffed out “The last time I heard a rant like that was because you had to pick between going to see Pink live or Maroon 5. And do you remember how I responded that time?” Josh asked.

“Didn’t you call me gay a couple times and hang up?” Blaine asked, his eyebrow raising a few times.

“Yes. Yes I did” Josh laughed

“Are you saying you’re going to hang up?” Blaine asked.

Josh giggled before he spoke “No, I just wanted to remind you that you’re gay”

“The guy that I just had my dick in should really suggest that fact, Josh” Blaine laughed.

The two bickered for a few more minutes, throwing insults at each other as though it were a sport. Josh was finally the one that broke the chain.

“But seriously… Tell me about him”

Blaine went into what he knew, but there were lots of gaps. What did he really know about Kurt? Not a whole lot. Enough. Enough to at least make it seem as though he didn’t just fuck the first cute guy that walked past him that night. It was different, and the more he spoke about it, the more intense that felt.

“So your concern was that he didn’t know who you were?” Josh questioned.

“Well it’s not that he didn’t kn–”

“Gosh, you’re so up your own ass, Anderson” Josh laughed “Maybe he wasn’t there to see your band, but the actual, you know, headliner” Josh laughed again.

“No I get that…” Blaine bit his lip

Josh continued to laugh “Honestly, it sounds like you just met a dude at a concert. It just happened to be you were playing there. You’re no Hugh Jackman, my man, you are famous in your like, thing, but maybe he’s not into that thing, you know?”

“But what if it’s just a game? Like he knows who I am, but he’s pretending?”

“What if none of that is true and you’re overthinking a dude that wanted to have sex with you?” Josh countered.

Talking to Josh did clear his head a bit the more they spoke. As much as they pretended to fight and insult each other, Blaine would take a bullet for the guy, and he really did always have the best advice, and Blaine knew it was all harmless. Out of everyone on the planet, it was Josh that cared about him the most. If Blaine had asked Josh to get on a flight to Ohio, he probably would without question.

Blaine was glad he decided to call Josh, otherwise who knows what kind of tizzy he would have gotten himself into. By the end of the call, Blaine was less “LOVE OF MY LIFE” and more “Oh that guy was cool. Maybe we’ll be friends. Maybe we’ll never talk again. It’s cool”. He was level headed.

The sex was good, and he’d be thinking about it for awhile when he was alone with his hand in his pants, but at least he was able to think straight about it now. Kurt was a nice guy. He could be a new friend. Whenever Blaine was in Ohio he could meet up with Kurt. Maybe that was as far as this would ever go. Truthfully, Blaine was fine with that. Maybe he’d had more to drink tonight than he’d originally thought, that was why his instant reaction to Kurt was to be head over heels for him?

He wasn’t a “love at first sight” kind of guy. He put walls up, frequently…

But god, there was something about Kurt.

The call ended quicker than Blaine would have liked when a late night customer walked in and Josh had to go. He promised to call his friend again tomorrow, and Josh promised to stream his radio interview and then tell Blaine all the dumb things he said.

He appreciated a good critic.


	2. Hook, Line and Sinker - The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen when Kurt runs into Cooper Anderson, Blaine's identical twin brother?

**Blaine**

Blaine was thankful that the band manager had organized a car to pick him up to take him to the radio station because Blaine was pretty much a walking corpse in the morning. He had a few people fuss about him, not that he knew who any of them were, but he wasn’t in a position to tell people to go away from him. A few people arrived at his hotel room early in the morning, some of them holding clothes, others just seemed to look as though they knew what they were doing but also not. He’d feel odd about sitting in his hotel bed in his boxer briefs with only the blanket covering him while the room was now full of people he didn’t know - but this wasn’t the first time. He could have kissed the intern who pretty much presented him a huge takeaway cup with the words “Medium Drip” slipped out of his lips before moving around to fuss about something else.

This is what happens when your bands manager doesn’t trust that you’ll ever get out of bed…

For good reason.

Blaine realized quickly why they were trying to put a bit of foundation on him or fix his hair, or make him take off oversized hoodie and put on the clothes they suggested, which he did, when they arrived at the radio show. Other than the 3 people who were already outside the building waiting for him, which he thought was absolutely insane, but he made sure to stop and talk with them and explained he had to go inside but if they were here at the end he’d love to hang out with them, he was handed a cell phone as soon as he had walked in and been introduced to everyone, with a "Could you make a couple of videos for our instagram account, just to say you’re here, whatever you want”

Blaine yawned more than a couple times, tried to drink as much of his coffee as he could too, before he started. It was like acting, he had to go from the Blaine that would love nothing more than to get back into bed and sleep for a good solid day, and the Blaine that had to be the happy one of the group, the one that was always handed the camera, or the phone, the one that had to do the promotional stuff… blah blah.

Usually with these morning shows there is more than one guest, and thankfully today was no different. Chuck, Blaine had been informed about on the way in, was going on first, then Blaine, then both Chuck and Blaine were going to come in together, and then Chuck was going to perform a little song after that. Chucks band, Blaine didn’t catch the name, was about to start their tour this week, and they were about to start doing their major promo push. Blaine heard that while Chuck was here, each one of the band members were at different shows, trying to cover all grounds. Their lead singer was actually doing a TV morning show interview. If morning Radio was hard, morning TV was harder!

Blaine thankfully never had to perform since those were usually left to Mike when he had interviews. Sometimes Blaine would play acoustic guitar with those, but it was rare, especially since their whole thing as a group as that they didn’t use a guitar at all.

Blaine met Chuck pretty much as soon as he had arrived out the back in the little green room, and the guy seemed decent enough.He was losing his voice, and was trying every trick under the sun to get it back. It seemed to make it worse. He sounded like hell, and Blaine wasn’t sure if he was getting sick, or recovering from being sick. He just hoped the guy didn’t make HIM sick.

The interview itself was funny. There was a tiny toy piano that was in the radio booth that Blaine became so fascinated with that he would occasionally press one of the keys as they were talking. It became an ongoing joke for the whole interview. Somehow they’d found out about Blaine being in glee club when he was in highschool, made several jokes about that, Blaine added more to those jokes which had the host in stitches, talked about that, talked about growing up in Ohio, going to Dalton, and thankfully a lengthy discussion about the band itself, the way that Blaine uses his bass to create such a huge sound, the writing process, what they are working on now, and even a little bit about how Blaine ended up playing bass and not guitar. Blaine was careful to not criticise his parents too much, even though he usually didn’t bite his tongue, but being they were in Ohio he figured it was best, however he just mentioned that he had to fend for himself when he was outed as gay to his family and how no one wanted to buy his bass guitar, so he kept it. He was thankful that the host could see, what Blaine could only hope was the uncomfortableness that cross his face and dropped the subject quickly. Other hosts had not been so nice about it and would push the topic more, resulting in a few really awkward interviews with Blaine being in circulation. Blaine spoke about the band whenever he could, praised the guys without being too awkward about it, and called them life savers.

When his solo section of the interview ended, Blaine thought he’d done a good job. He’d gotten enough promotion in there, he’d made the band sound good, he thought, went into a bit of musical detail for the people listening who may have thought they were just another rock band, and made sure to film on instagram when the radio started playing one of the bands songs, while he danced around the radio booth.

Blaine was glad when Chuck had to return back to the interview, since his voice had gotten worse, which just resulted in lots of jokes being made about how he couldn’t talk, a game where Blaine decided he was going to voice whatever Chuck was thinking, and apparently Chuck was thinking that everyone should buy tickets to tonight show, only to find out it had actually sold out, and then Chuck told everyone a story about how someone thought he and Blaine were related, which then stemmed into Blaine referring to Chuck for the rest of his interview as his brother, and apologizing to his own brother who was probably listening.

Blaine wasn’t sure how it happened, whether it was because they were live and he didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t up for a challenge, or what, but instead of Chuck performing on his own, they decided to pick a song from the top 40, and Blaine and Chuck were going to perform it. Blaine was slightly up to date with top 40, but not as much as he’d hoped. He expressed numerous times that he couldn’t sing, and every time they did, they’d play a small snippet that they’d managed to get from Dalton of Blaine singing during a glee club competition. He agreed, mostly so they’d stop playing that damn clip. The show broke for an adbreak, and then played a couple songs while Chuck and Blaine tried to figure it out.

And he made sure to take the tiny piano with him.

 

By the end of it, Blaine was glad it was over, but he still posed for photos, and thanked them for inviting him. He felt like they were being sincere when they said they’d love to have him back the next time he was in town, and Blaine agreed.

The few fans that were waiting outside had grew in size, though thankfully most of them were for Chuck, not him. Blaine broke away with his small group that had come out to meet him, and since he didn’t have to be anywhere for a few hours he spent time with them. Talking to each one of them, posing for photos, signing stuff, the usual thing. He was exhausted, but he pushed through it. It was only because his manager had called and said that a car was going to be arriving soon that he had to say bye.

Quick sound check, then back to the hotel to sleep.

The second time Blaine woke up he was thankfully refreshed. Which was good, because the last thing he wanted was to do a meet and greet for a few hours while looking like absolute ass. He showered and got himself ready before he headed back to where the concert was being held tonight. He had to pack a few changes of clothes, since he wasn’t going to perform in the outfit he had on now, but he certainly didn’t want to take photos with fans while dressed in a half ripped tank top and black jeans, he also needed clothes for afterwards, since his clothes were usually dripping by the end. He had stepped out of his hotel room before quickly running back inside, grabbing a few condoms and throwing then into his bag. It was presumptuous, but it was better to be safe than sorry, or, that’s what he told himself.

Mike seemed to be pissed off at Blaine when he did finally manage to catch up with them. Apparently he wasn’t happy about the interview, and Blaine didn’t understand why. Blaine had already mentioned that because it was ohio they’d bring up his school, they’d bring up what Blaine was like as a teenager, and that the guys had to get ready for that. They were aware of Blaine doing glee club, and however “gay” that was. They knew it, and yet, it still wasn’t good enough. They spoke about it, as a group, and Mike expressed that singing top 40 while promoting the band wasn’t really giving their band a good rep. They were trying to break through to a different audience, and now they’d think differently. Blaine didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. It was done as a joke. Anyone would have heard it that way. Chuck was the one who was going to be performing. That was Chucks performance, it had nothing to do with Blaine. He was just singing. He didn’t even know the lyrics, he had to open them up and read along. Mike disagreed, and said next time to refuse. He wanted his band to be successful, but then seemed to hate the idea of being a top 40 band. Blaine chewed his lip, unsure how to argue that it didn’t really mean what he was worried about, but he dropped it. Why did it matter? If people were listening, why did it matter why they were listening? Mike was always a little sensitive about certain topics, especially those that were about his band. Mike looked at the band as though it were his property, which was fine, because he wrote most of the music, but not all of it, but that didn’t mean he was the only person in the band. The goal of the band was to perform music to people. This was their job. While he understood what Mike was trying to say, that he wanted the metal head fans, the rockers, the reputation of being a “rock band” whatever the hell that meant. Ben stayed quiet, though Blaine knew it wasn’t because he agreed or disagreed, he just hated conflict. The manager spoke to Blaine privately and said that it was fine, and that he thought that Blaine had done a good job. From a promotional aspect, it had been a positive thing for the band. Their video on youtube had gotten a bunch of new hits after the interview, and while a lot of comments were about how cute Blaine was, the manager seemed to think that it was a good thing.

It kind of put Blaine in a bad mood. Not an angry mood, just not as happy as he had been.

Not even an half an hour after that, Mike was acting as though none of it happened. Talking to Blaine as though they were family again, joking and laughing as though he hadn’t only an hour ago said that Blaine had ruined the bands reputation. He excused himself to go get something to eat, and only once he was sitting down did he pull out his cell phone out to see what was going on on social media, to see how his own fans were reacting to everything, but the moment he glanced down at his phone he saw Kurt name on his screen.

Whatever bad mood he was in seemed to vanish pretty much instantly as he smiled at the name.

He sent a few texts, mostly just asking how Kurt was, and to send over his full name so he could organize a pass for him, and with every text that Kurt sent, Blaine’s smile grew. They were so simple, but they were all the things that Blaine needed to hear. Kurt was a good distraction, and Blaine really appreciated it. Even if they weren’t talking about anything. Kurt said he was about to start driving, and Blaine told him to be safe and that he’d see him in a few hours.

After that, it was easy to ignore Mike’s comments, and just bounce along as though nothing at all was bothering him. And why should it? The show was sold out. The meet and greets that they decided to do at this event sold out. Even the solo meet and greet with Blaine had sold out! Who the hell would pay to meet him?! The cute guy he’d met last night was coming to watch the show again, and his own brother that he hadn’t seen in ages was coming to the show as well, and then a late dinner afterwards.

Blaine organized Kurt’s tickets, making sure he had an all access ticket and jokingly adding in one of the meet and greet passes, and left it in the hands of the box office, who seemed very amused by whatever Blaine was doing. Though it didn’t help that Blaine was using his charm to flirt with the older women who worked there. He also made sure to organize a ticket for the guy who worked at the Lima theater, making sure he got meet and greet tickets too.

Once people started coming in, everything moved very quickly. The group photos were funny, and Blaine loved anyone who wanted to pose in a specific way. From the girl who wanted to be picked up to the guy who wanted to pick Blaine up. There was also some mention of people shipping Blaine and Ben, which resulted in a rather interesting prom style photo, of Mike and a fan, and beside them Blaine and Ben in the same exact pose. It was the first they’d heard about this, but now it was going to be the ongoing joke. Some people were nervous, and Mike was really good with these fans. Most of them were here to see him anyway. Once the groups were done, Mike was up next, then Ben, and lastly Blaine. Blaine and Ben hung around anyway, though tried to stay out of view. Ben’s photos were funny because of how soft spoken Ben was in general. Mike and Blaine would occasionally call things out to him, or give fans horrible ideas of what types of photo poses to suggest. Finally it was Blaine’s turn. Mike and Ben did have to leave by this stage to get ready for the show, but also, they didn’t need to worry about Blaine. He was always the most sociable, if anything he’d need to be told to stop talking so much with each person that walked up to him.

Blaine recognized a few people, whether it was from social media, or he’d met them before. One of the girls he’d met earlier outside the radio station also turned up and Blaine hugged her for ages, especially when she started crying. He wasn’t sure why she was crying, but he hugged her until she stopped. It didn’t happen with him a lot, it happened a lot with Mike though. A lot of Blaine’s fans were also gay, and mostly just thanked him for being out and open. Blaine usually hugged these people and thanked them for saying things like that. The guy from the night before also turned up, and thanked Blaine for the tickets. There were always a few rough looking guys who turned up too, mostly wanted to shake Blaine’s hand, usually commented on the bass, or music in general. They weren’t usually fan boying, but if Blaine got a smile out of them then he felt victorious.

Occasionally Blaine would glance to see if he could spot Kurt, but then would get distracted with the next person approaching him and would give them his attention. The line was getting shorter, and Blaine could see the end of the queue, which made him a little sad when he hadn’t spotted Kurt yet.

There was about 10 people left when he glanced over and saw the brunette and blue coif pop into view. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for a second, mostly just to acknowledge that he’d seen him, but had to turn his attention back to the person who had just started walking forward.

It wasn’t that Blaine hadn’t been extremely happy to meet everyone, but he could only imagine how his face looked in those last 10 photos, wide eyed, full of excitement. The relaxed state that he thought he’d gotten him into when it came to Kurt pretty much went out the window when he saw him. His heart was racing. He was so happy he turned up. Excited to see HIM.

“Oh Hey! I saw your photo last night” Blaine overheard a girl say when she turned around to see Kurt was behind her. He’d been watching that particular girl moving back through the line, letting people go ahead of her “You’re so lucky! Do you want to go in front of me?”

Kurt, thankfully, shook his head.

Blaine tried not to laugh, and pay attention to what was going on in front of him, not wanting to rush people, wanting to give them his attention, but so desperately wanting it to be Kurt’s turn.

Like now.

Any time he could, Blaine would glance in Kurt’s direction, giving him a small smile before going back to what he was doing.

When it was Kurt’s turn, Blaine grinned and extended his hand, which he usually did if a fan didn’t instantly put their arms out like they were going to hug him “I’m Blaine. What’s your name?”

Kurt seemed to be blushing a little, which Blaine thought was adorable, but thankfully the other shook his hand “Kurt”

“Kurt? That’s a nice name” Blaine smiled “Did you want to take a photo?”

“Not really” Kurt said sarcastically, his lip twitching a little into a small grin.

“Too bad, you have to!” Blaine laughed before he turned Kurt toward the camera. Blaine

Once they were finished up, Blaine gently grabbed Kurt’s wrist once, to pull him in the direction they were about to start walking, though he let go pretty much instantly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to see that Kurt was following, it was just that it would look a bit suss for him to be holding hands and dragging someone out the back, especially when there were so many people around still.

Blaine made a point to introduce Kurt to one of the security guards that had been making sure no one got too crazy during the meet and greets, mostly so in case Kurt got stuck, or anyone asked him questions about his pass, he could just find this guy. Security were always so scary looking, but they were usually sweethearts. This guy was no different. Blaine joked with a “Now you look after him, alright?” to which Mitchell, the security guard that Blaine now knew from looking at his small ID badge hanging from his belt replied with “No one will touch a hair on his head”

Blaine snorted as they walked past, shouting out “Good, because he is very particular about his hair” which resulted in a small arm slap from Kurt as he followed.

Blaine showed Kurt around, mostly where he could go to the bathroom and where he could get food and drinks if he needed, showing him where the stage was, and where he could stand if he wanted to watch from the side of the stage, to where Kurt could leave any of his stuff, like his jacket, where Blaine had his stuff, before they finally had some time to sit and talk. It started off simple, how was your drive, how was your morning, but when the conversation moved to the radio show, Blaine couldn’t help himself.

“Did you think there was… like anything wrong with the show? It’s silly but the guys they weren’t… I guess happy with it? I’m trying not to think about it, but then when I tell myself not to think about it, I just think about it more” Blaine sighed “It’s just annoying. If they are so worried about interviews I don’t know why they just don’t do it. They make me go, and then bitch at me” Blaine huffed before he moved over a bit to sit right next to Kurt on the small sofa the other had started to occupy.

Instead of a lot of talking, Blaine ended up venting his frustration by making out with Kurt, exploring his tongue piercing a little more than he had time to last night while pressing the slim boy up against the sofa, only stopping when the alarm on his phone started, meaning he had to finish getting ready. He had been worried at first about doing it, whether last night was just a once off, whether alcohol had been involved, so on, but when Kurt’s hand ended up in the back of his hair, and his other hand up the back of Blaine’s shirt, he knew he was good to go.

Thankfully he stopped before he got too turned on, but he could still feel Kurt on his body even when they were just standing side by side. Blaine dragged Kurt to come and meet the guys quickly before he’d eventually have to say bye. When Blaine walked in, Kurt behind him, the guys were lounging around as normal. Ben was tapping his sticks against the side of the sofa, and Mike was sipping on his usual pre-show concoction of alcohol and honey.

“Hey” Blaine said as he walked in “Guys. I want to introduce you to someone”  
Mike looked up almost instantly, as did Ben, however Ben leaned a bit to see behind Blaine, and then simply smiled “This is my friend Kurt. Kurt this is Mike, and Ben”

“Sup” Mike called out, waving his cup at Kurt before eventually standing up and walking over to Kurt, extending his hand for Kurt to shake “How’s it going?”

Ben waved and smiled at Kurt, giving a small “Hello” in the process.

“And now you’ve seen everything. Is it as glamorous as you imagined?” Blaine laughed

“Ah yes, the life of a rockstar. Tiny rooms with no air conditioning and a drummer who farts a lot” Mike joked, Blaine laughed, and Ben gave a small Hey! before adding “I didn’t fart, I told you it was that weird salsa they gave us, it’s stinking the room out” he turned to face Kurt “I swear, you can smell it for yourself, it’s still over there”

Mike laughed “Please god don’t open it again! Who even requested salsa?”

Blaine chuckled “I think that was you last night. You kept screaming about tortilla chips and salsa”

“Oh yeah… Did I ever get them?” Mike laughed.

“No, but you did eat a piece of foam from Blaine’s bass case” Ben added.

“Wait, what?” Blaine looked shocked, and everyone laughed.

Blaine shook his head as he turned to face Kurt, reaching out to grab a hold of his wrist softly “Do you want a water or something?”

“No, I’m fine” Kurt said, though his eyes were still moving around the room, a small amused grin on his face as he watched everyone else joking around.

Blaine simply rubbed his thumb against the skin he was holding onto, smiling at Kurt as he looked into his eyes.

“Hey Blaine, I wanted to make a few setlist changes” Mike interrupted, making Blaine turn his head slightly.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I’ll just take Kurt where he needs to be and i’ll be right back”

“No worries” Mike called out, giving Kurt a grin “Nice to meet you!”

Ben waved as Blaine turned Kurt to lead him back toward the stage area.

“So that’s them” he said, his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Kurt “I don’t think I’ve heard Ben talk so much to a new person before. He must like you” Blaine chuckled “Anyway, this is where I have to say goodbye. If you go down there you can go into the actual crowd, most people aren’t in yet so you can get a barricade spot if you want, otherwise you can probably watch the show from over there” Blaine pointed toward a small section on the side of the stage “Also if you want drinks just show the bar your pass, and they’ll just give them to you. Just don’t get shit faced” Blaine chuckled before he leaned forward and gave Kurt a small kiss on his cheek “Okay, I gotta go… Enjoy the show, yeah?”

Blaine jogged back to the dressing room, closing the door behind himself once he was inside.

Normally the guys would go through this earlier in the day, but with the busy schedule this was the first time they’d had all together in the same place. Even sound check was done very scattered.

“I want to add Sleep into the set list tonight” Mike said casually as he went to grab a bottle of water for himself.

“What?” Blaine said almost instantly, his eyes growing wide “I… don’t think that’s a g–”

“So many of the fans today asked if we could play it, it’s hard to say no to that” Mike added, giving a small shrug.

“They did?” Blaine sounded defeated as he sighed.

“Yeah, so I think it would be good to add it tonight. You are fine to play it, right?” Mike added, cocking his eyebrow a little.

Blaine’s shoulders hung a little as he nodded “Yeah…” Blaine cleared his throat “Yeah… Yeah it’s fine. I remember how to play it”

“Excellent, so anyway I was thinking if we –”

The conversation went on for awhile after that, but Blaine was too busy in his own thoughts. There were songs that the band just didn’t play live, for a plethora of reasons. Sometimes technically they were songs that didn’t translate well live, other times it was songs that were written about a topic or situation that was strictly for the album. Sleep was a song that Blaine had written when he had separated from his first boyfriend with a very public breakup, his boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend, declaring that he was dating someone else from Blaine’s class and had been while he was seeing Blaine, how Blaine was terrible at sex … the same boyfriend who shared private photos of him online and outed him to his family, and then hung around to torment Blaine, occasionally confusing Blaine into thinking that they may get back together, almost coaxing Blaine into taking drugs to make him feel better and if Blaine could forgive him, until Blaine eventually left college because he couldn’t take it anymore, and couldn’t pay for it anymore after his family cut him off financially.

So really not a song that Blaine ever enjoyed performing, but actually writing it was him putting the situation to rest. It was taking control of the situation. People often said the riff of the song was one of the best, and people had asked why it was never performed live. Usually the guys had his back on this.

He couldn’t understand why Mike would want to do this tonight ? He knew that tonight especially his own brother was going to be here, as well as Kurt… He didn’t have enough time to mentally prepare for this.

Leading up to the show, what little time they did have left, Blaine spent it in quiet thought. He was sure it would be fine. Maybe he would be fine. It had been a really long time. Maybe it wouldn’t even bother him. It was just a song now.

Getting on the stage was always exhilarating, thankfully all of the ardelene kicked in as soon as he stepped foot on the stage and heard the crowd cheering.

Blaine spotted Kurt pretty quickly, smiling at the blue eyed boy a few times as he performed. Having Kurt there was a good distraction, if Blaine was being honest. He enjoyed having his attention. He enjoyed the smile or the woo’s he would get just from Kurt. There was a room full of people, but he cared about the opinion of one.

Two when he saw his brother was standing by the side of the stage and gave Blaine a huge wave. It took all of Blaine’s strength to not run off the stage and tackle his brother.

“How is everyone going tonight?” Mike screamed into the microphone, Blaine running his hand up and down the neck of the bass while Ben did a loud drum fill.

Blaine began playing the riff for Sleep, which resulted in a loud cheer. He was a little taken back by it, but kept playing it, waiting for Mike to eventually start singing. He could do this. It would be fine.

“I’d like to introduce you to the sexiest drummer in existence, please put your hands together for B-EEEEEEEEEEN”

Ben played a drum solo over Blaine still playing the riff for sleep, as had been planned beforehand.

“You know him. You love him. The man who holds us together with his amazing talent, Mr Blaine Annnnnnnnderson”

Blaine laughed when people cheered, shaking his head as he continued playing the riff.

“And my name is Mike” Mike laughed, people cheered louder “We don’t play this song much, it nearly didn’t make it on to the album, but Blaine let us have it after writing such an amazing song, and so many of you beautiful people requested it during our meet up before, so I better hear everyone singing. This song is called Sleep”

While Mike was talking, Blaine glanced across at him, trying to hold back his eyebrows from narrowing. Why would he mention that ? In that way? He never mentioned any song that Blaine had written. What about Ben? He’d written a few that they play every night. Did he have to mention that?

By the time they finished, Blaine was fuming. He tried his hardest to act as though nothing was bothering him, but a lot was bothering him.

He didn’t talk to the guys once he left the stage, just grabbed any of his shit from the group room and threw it into the smaller room he’d claimed as his own, slamming the door behind himself before throwing a chair.

He’d send them a cheque for that.

Blaine’s manager had pretty much followed him, getting him to calm down and dodging the debris from the chair being thrown.

Normally Blaine would relax after a show, have a shower, chill, before heading outside to talk to people. He wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to do any of that.

Looking at his managers face didn’t help calm him at all, as Blaine stormed out of the room, giving a “Fuck off” in reply.

It wasn’t until Blaine saw the back of his brothers head that he paused for a moment. His brother moved a tiny bit and he saw Kurt, standing there looking slightly confused, with his hands on his chest as though he’d just said something shocking. Blaine wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care, because if anyone was going to make this night not be shit, it was those two.

“Hey!” Blaine called out as he approached, his brother, Cooper, charging over almost instantly to throw his arms around Blaine.

“I’m sweaty!” Blaine called out, giving a small laugh as he pulled his brother in close.

“I don’t care” Cooper laughed “Let me get a good look at you”

Blaine laughed “You get a good look at me every day when you look in the mirror” Blaine continued laughing as he looked at his identical twin brother. Other than the lack of tattoos, and the fact that Cooper often wore glasses, and his hair was usually gelled down, they looked pretty identical. Tonight his brother had forgone the hair gel though, so they looked almost the same.

“Oh hey, I see you met Kurt” Blaine laughed as he reached out, pulling Kurt in for a hug, giving him a kiss on his cheek “Kurt, Cooper, Cooper, Kurt”

Cooper grinned, waving his hand a little “Hey… again”

* * *

**Kurt**

 


End file.
